Amor De Invierno
by Totomaru Shiba
Summary: Un grupo de amigos decide pasar navidad en un hotel en las fueras, en un pueblo no muy grande pero favorable. Deciden pasar sus vacaciones a lo máximo poniendo en practica cualquier actividad sobre la nieve y hielo. Pero...será unas vacaciones normales para estos amigos? ¿Qué sucederá en sus vacaciones de invierno? ¡Descubranlo! Un fictic que tenía por ahí escondido xD
1. El Comienzo

**Hola de nuevo lectores :D les traigo una nueva historia que espero que sea de su agrado :3 hurgando en mi ordenador me encontré con este fic xD no lo había publicado por que quería terminarlo primero, pero al parecer no me aguanté x3 esta historia la empecé a inicios de diciembre (hace un mes :c) por lo que se darán cuenta en la primera oración xDD en fin….disfruten de la lectura! X3**

**LOS PERSONAJES ASÍ COMO EL ANIME PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO**

**Advertencia: **AU, posible OoC.

**"-xYx-" **Cambio de escenario ewe...o como se diga xp.

* * *

Ya era a mitad de diciembre y las calles estaban cubiertas por una delgada capa de nieve, bien no era tan delgada pero era seguro para ser transitable por los automóviles. Dos autos pasaban por las solitarias carreteras que conectaban Rukongai con un pueblo de las afueras llamado Karakura, en cada auto iban cuatro personas, chicos de 20 a 23 años que iban a pasar el rato en un nuevo hotel que habían puesto en ese pueblo.

-Y pregunto de nuevo…. ¡¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí?! -pregunto con enojo.

-Ahhh eres una aguafiestas –hizo un puchero- ya te lo hemos dicho, hemos venido a alojarnos en el nuevo hotel –exclamo con emoción la rubia, luego de eso saco de su bolso lo que parecía un folleto- y según este folleto ofrecen distintas actividades como el snowboarding, patinaje sobre hielo y…..emm….etto….te vas a divertir –dio finalizada la conversación.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Hace un frio de los mil demonios, además yo no quería hacer este viaje ustedes me trajeron a la fuerza cuando yo lo que quería era quedarme en casa!

-Eres una amargada…..-se burló un chico que iba a la par de ella.

-cállate….

-Pero….-se acercó a su oído- si tienes frío yo te puedo dar calor….-murmuro seductoramente.

-ni lo sueñes Kaien! –de un empujón lo aparto de su lado. El nombrado sonrió.

-Ahhh vamos no te hagas la difícil –se acercó de nuevo- mira que al llegar reservare una habitación para nosotros solos….-volvió a murmurar en su oído.

-¡¿Qué parte de "no quiero nada contigo" entiendes?! –lo volvió a alejar de ella.

-Ustedes dos ya cálmense –dijo un pelirrojo que iba al volante – y tú Kaien –lo miro por el retrovisor – deja de molestar a mi prima que el hermano no responde -le recordó. Si bien era cierto que Byakuya Kuchiki no iba con rodeos y más cuando se trata de su hermana, es un sobreprotector de primera más ya le había advertido al pervertido de Kaien que si se atrevía a tocarle un solo cabello no quedaría nada de él.

-Ya que….-bufo al recordar al estirado de Byakuya.

-Además….-agrego el chico- una excursión con tus amigos no hará nada de daño Rukia –la miro por el retrovisor mientras le sonreía cálidamente. La pelinegra al observarlo le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tal vez tengas razón, Renji –le dijo la chica.

-Awww entonces esquiarás conmigo verdad? –pregunto la rubia retomando la conversación.

-No se esquiar….-dijo apenada.

-Yo te puedo enseñar! –intervino un sonriente Kaien.

-¡NO! –fue la respuesta de la pelinegra haciendo que la sonrisa de Kaien se esfumara y se volteara a la ventana mientras hacía un puchero, haciéndolo parecer un niño pequeño. Rukia suspiro.

-Solo se patinar….-le dijo a la rubia.

-Entonces patinaras conmigo! –sonrió alegre.

-Lo que digas Ragiku….-le escurrió una gota en la frente al ver el entusiasmo de su compañera.

-Me pregunto si habrán chicos guapos….-literalmente estaba babeando.

-Mejor cuídense…..Matsumoto está caliente….-bromeo el pelirrojo mientras dejaba escapar una risita. La nombrada lo codeo.

-Oye….ya ni uno puede hacer un cometario sin que digan que ya le subió la temperatura –se quejó.

-Pero es cierto…

-Mejor concéntrate en el camino o por tu culpa nos estrellaremos –lo regaño.

-Suspiro- prefiero la pervertida ya que la molesta es peor….-murmuro el pelirrojo refiriéndose a Rangiku.

-¿Dijiste algo? –le dedico una mirada asesina.

-N-nada…..dije que prefiero el sabor a-avellana ya que el de fresa es muy dulce y n-no me gustó….-tartamudeo del nerviosismo.

-Muy bien….-dijo una Matsumoto no muy convencida. Renji suspiro aliviado de no ser asesinado antes de tiempo.

El trayecto del viaje transcurrió en silencio mientras que en el auto que iban detrás de ellos era todo lo contrario a paz y tranquilidad.

-Te lo digo de nuevo…. Yo seré quien te gane en el snowboarding y me tendrás que dar ese trofeo –le amenazo.

-Lo que digas….-respondió desganado el chico, pues ya estaba harto de que ese calvo viniera retándolo en una competencia de snowboarding solo para llevarse e trofeo que el gano en un torneo en la temporada pasada. Él había quedado en primer lugar y por cosas del destino el "calvito" también participo en ese torneo solo que la diferencia que él quedo en segundo lugar ganándose así los celos y enojo del chico, pero a él nunca le importo, de hecho el trofeo no le importa, si se lo quiere llevar que se lo lleve, pero no solo por ese capricho se iba a dar el lujo de perder en cada competencia que le retaba el chico, no señor, su reputación y orgullo iba primero.

-Vete preparando que esta vez yo seré el vencedor y tú el perdedor –sonrió triunfante con aires de grandeza.

-Está bien por mi….-dijo fastidiado el peliblanco.

-Ikkaku siéntate bien por favor….-le regaño su compañero quien iba al volante pues el chico se había volteado quedando de una forma no muy favorable para encarar a su enemigo.

-Bien lo que tú digas Yumichika….-acepto a regaña dientes.

-¿Quien tuvo la brillante idea de hacer este viaje? –pregunto el peliblanco con frialdad en su voz.

-Fue Renji….-respondió una chica que iba a la par de él quien hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

-Ni quería venir….-susurro molesto.

-No digas eso mira que nos divertiremos Shiro-chan –comento alegre la chica.

-ya te he dicho Hinamori que no me llames así, es Hitsugaya no "Shiro-chan" –tenía una vena en la sien.

-E-está bien….-dijo algo nerviosa por la actitud fría del chico.

-Hitsugaya ve dejando esa fría actitud porque así ni novia conseguirás –bromeo Yumichika.

-¿Y quien dijo que quería novia? –Pregunto sarcástico- mejor concéntrate en el camino, ese es tu trabajo –agrego molesto. Yumichika rodo los ojos, ese chico era más difícil que una chica cuando anda en sus "días".

El trayecto del viaje fue más rápido de lo que pensaban, en un dos por tres ya estaban en la entrada del dichoso hotel, y debían admitirlo, no estaba nada mal para ser de un pueblo.

-Como dije….un frío de los mil demonios –se quejó Rukia.

-Que friolenta eres –le dijo Matsumoto.

-No te preocupes –sonrió Kaien mientras se acercaba- yo seré tu abrigo –estaba a punto de abrazarla cuando un golpe lo mando lejos de ella.

-Que necio eres….-murmuro Rukia mientras bajaba el puño con el que mando a volar al pobre de Kaien.

-Creo que te pasaste….-comento Momo con una gota en su nuca.

-Se lo tenía bien merecido –Renji suspiro cansado, pues ya estaba harto de que Kaien se quisiera propasar con Rukia.

-Como sea entremos no quiero seguir aquí….-comento Toshiro. Y así todos entraron al lugar, el sitio era muy acogedor, las paredes y el piso eran de caoba mientras que una chimenea al centro de la sala daba el ambiente cálido que tanto ansiaban.

-Me encanta el lugar –exclamo Renji.

-Lo mismo digo –le siguió Matsumoto.

-Me gusta –agrego Rukia.

-Nada mal –comento Yumichika.

-Muy acogedor –Hinamori se quitó los guantes.

-Está bien para mí –dijo Ikkaku.

-A mí me da igual –a Toshiro se le asomaba una vena en la frente.

-Si le gusta a Rukia a mí también –de nuevo Kaien la iba abrazar solo que en esta ocasión por detrás pero fue evitado gracias al codazo que Rukia le dio en el abdomen- e-esa es m-mi chica….-murmuro adolorido.

-Rukia ¿puedes ir a reservar 4 habitaciones? –Pregunto un sonriente Renji mientras hurgaba en su cartera- ten –le dio una cantidad de dinero- creo que es suficiente, si cuesta más me avisas ¿sí? – Rukia asintió mientras se dirigía a recepción. Al llegar pudo ver a un chico que leía tranquilamente el periódico mientras tomaba unos cuantos tragos a su taza de chocolate caliente, lo que le extraño es que este tenía el cabello de un color muy extravagante, pero no le dio importancia pues su primo y cierto peliblanco no se salvaban. El chico ni siquiera había notado su presencia pues estaba tan ensimismado en su lectura haciendo que Rukia tocara un pequeño timbre que se encontraba ahí, esto provoco que el chico saltase del susto causando así una pequeña risita en Rukia.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –pregunto el chico.

-Nada….-hizo lo posible por detener la risa.

-Y bien, ¿en qué puedo ayudar a una niñita como tú? –uso un tono burlón.

-¡No soy una niñita! ¡Ya soy mayor de edad! –le respondió enojada.

-No lo creo, tu estatura me dice lo contrario –a Rukia le salió una vena del enojo- pareces de 14 o 17 años –siguió el chico- eso y que por tu respuesta anterior pareces no haber madurado –sonrío de oreja a oreja.

-¡¿Que te has creído?!

-Ahaha ya, calma, ya entendí, no hay que hacer enojar a las enanas –entrecerró los ojos mientras sonreía.

-¡¿QUE?! Eres un….

-Tonto lo sé, me lo han dicho mucho…-sonrío.

-iba a decir idiota pero da lo mismo –hizo un puchero.

-Como sea….que necesitas? –el chico no le quitaba la vista de encima lo que causo en Rukia un nerviosismo.

-Ah….Etto, reservare cuatro habitaciones –comento.

-¿Cuatro? –Pregunto incrédulo- son muchas para una sola persona –la volteo a ver mientras que Rukia levantaba la vista haciendo que sus miradas chocaran.

-b-bueno es que….vengo con mis a-amigos….-trago duro, pues el que él no le quitara la vista de encima y más con esos ojos ámbar que se miraban tan cálidos pero a la vez tristes no ayudaba en nada en esfumar su nerviosismo.

-ya veo….-sonrío. Maldición y encima esa sonrisa lo hacía ver más atractivo! Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, no lo conocía y ya estaba pensando en su sonrisa.

-Etto…. ¿tienes frío? –pregunto de repente.

-Ah….emmm, n-no por qué? –tartamudeo.

-bueno tienes la cara roja, ¿segura que no tienes frío? –volvió a preguntar, vaya que el chico era despistado. Pero ese comentario solo hizo enrojecer más a la pelinegra.

-¡d-deja de preguntar y d-dame las llaves de las h-habitaciones! –dijo molesta.

-muy bien, lo que digas…..emmm…son 50000 yenes la noche –le entrego las llaves. Rukia abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡¿50000 yenes por la noche?! ¿Qué es? ¿La suite presidencial? –pregunto irónica mientras le entregaba el dinero.

-En primera vienen en grupo, debes estar agradecida que les hiciera descuento, en segunda, las habitaciones están en muy buen estado como para ser llamadas "suite presidencial" y tercera, con esto me gano la vida a comparación de otros que les pagan más de 50000 yenes solo por estar sentados frente a una computadora –dijo molesto. Rukia solo le saco la lengua como una niña pequeña mientras se alejaba, el chico se sorprendió, nunca había conocido a una chica que actuara de una manera tan inmadura, pero por alguna razón, su actitud no le molestaba, de hecho le agradaba, y más esos ojos violetas que por alguna razón le habían provocado un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo, no lo podía explicar, era algo extraño….

** -xYx-**

-Bien, primero que nada, antes de ingresar a nuestras habitaciones, hay que hacer grupos de dos ya que somos ocho y hay cuatro habitaciones –comento Renji.

-Yo quiero ir con Ruki….-no termino la frase ya que alguien lo golpeo.

-En tus sueños…- susurro molesta la pelinegra.

-Bien como decía –comento cansado el pelirrojo- Matsumoto tu iras con Rukia.

-Yeaaaaa –la nombrada corrió a abrazar a su amiga mientras que esta le dedicaba una mirada de súplica a su primo, este solo negó diciéndole con la mirada que era mejor opción que cierto pelinegro a lo cual ella termino aceptando.

-Ikkaku iras con Yumichika –los dos asintieron sin reusarse.

-Yo iré con Kaien –comento con un tono de molestia- y como Toshiro nunca hace nada ni lo intentará lo dejare con Momo –bromeo.

-Mira tú…..-gruño mientras que en su frente salían unas cuantas venas del enojo.

-bueno aquí están las llaves –les entrego a cada grupo su respectiva llave- hoy acomodaremos nuestras pertenecías a la vez que descansamos y mañana empezaremos con lo divertido –sonrió.

Todos asintieron, algunos con molestia por estar ahí, otros felices y uno que otro neutral. Cada quien ingreso a su respectiva habitación.

Sin duda este viaje será muy distinto de lo planeado….

_**Continuará….**_

* * *

**Awww ¡espero que les haya gustado! Si tienen alguna duda o pregunta que me quieran hacer no duden en hacerla :v**

**Espero sus opiniones, sugerencias (tomatazos no D: por favor) xD y demás.**

**Sin más me despido ¡Sayonara!**

* * *

**_¿REVIEWS? :3_**


	2. Miedo A Las Alturas

**Ehhhh les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic e e)9 acabo de terminarlo T.T….sí, no he avanzado nada :c pero haré lo posible por terminarlo lo más posible xD y sí me tardo en actualizar…..no se preocupen, tarde o temprano lo haré, no pienso dejar está historia sin continuar D: eso jamás e.e, de fanfiction me voy hasta jubilarme….okno :c.**

**Debo decir que está historia me inspire en una película (si….robando ideas ajenas, doy pena lo sé u.u xD) por lo que al principio quería adaptarla al Ichiruki *-* pero luego me vino esta sensual idea (?) por lo que ya no la adapte, pero no se preocupen….en un futuro lo haré ewe, y digo sensual porque será sensual :3 jajaja.**

**Y por si tienen curiosidad sobre cual película me inspire, se llama "Buscando Un Amigo" y si la quieren ver no pierdan el tiempo buscándola en youtube….no la encontrarán ;O; solo está el tráiler :c jejeje.**

**Yocel **y **Andrea Barboza.3363 **agradezco sus reviews :) me dieron más ánimos de seguir con esta locura, digo historia .w. xD así que espero de ante mano que les guste este capítulo :3.

**Como sea sin más cháchara empecemos con el fictic e.e.**

**LOS PERSONAJES ASÍ COMO EL ANIME PERTENECEN A TIKE KUBO (y cía)**

**Yo solo he tomado sus personajes sin fines de lucro y con únicamente intensiones de entretener, porque si el anime fuera mío….creanme….habría MUCHO Ichiruki y otras cosas e.e xDD.**

**Advertencia: **AU, posible OoC.

"**-xYx-"** Cambio de escenario ewe.

¡**Disfruten!**

* * *

-Bien….-dejo su taza en la mesa- cuál es el plan? –le pregunto al chico que estaba sentado al lado suyo.

-Lo primero es esquiar o hacer snowboarding –sonrío mientras tomaba un sorbo a su chocolate caliente.

-Genial –exclamo la chica rubia.

-Con esto cumpliré algunas cuentas contigo –señalo al chico peliblanco.

-Como sea….-respondió este.

-Yo solo disfrutare de la belleza del paisaje…..-comento un chico de cabellera corta con algunas plumas en un ojo y ceja.

-Yo explorare el lugar mientras esquío –exclamo contenta una chica castaña.

-Llevare a kia a un lugar para nosotros solos…-a cada palabra se iba acercando al rostro de la pelinegra, en ese momento una vena le salió en la sien mientras que con una mano lo golpeaba en la cabeza.

-Déjate de estupideces, hemos venido aquí a pasarla bien no para ser víctimas de tus tonterías -lo regaño.

-Así me gustan….fieras! –sonrío maliciosamente.

-No tienes remedio….-murmuro Rukia.

-Tú eres mi remedio…..y si quieres que me recupere –la mirada que le otorgaba no era nada de inocencia- sabes lo que tienes que hacer….-sonrío con intenciones de abrazarla.

-¡Ni loca haría semejante cosa! –lo pateo.

-Eso me encanta de ti…..tu lado salvaje! –dijo en el suelo.

-¿No me digas que todo esto es por un a costón? –pregunto incrédula Matsumoto.

-Te equivocas, ¡no solo es un a costón! ¡También quiero ganarme su corazón! –Exclamo decidido, luego miro a Rukia y sonrió pervertida-mente- aunque no me molestaría en absoluto que fueran más de un a cost….-no termino la frase ya que cierta patada lo mando a volar.

-¡Que te den por culo Shiba! ¡Ni muerta conseguirás eso! –tenía la cara roja pero del enojo.

-no entiendo quien lo invito….-dijo con molestia Toshiro.

-se coló….-respondió Renji con una gota en la sien.

-vamos Rukia por qué no lo haces eh? –pregunto en un tono juguetón.

-¿Rangiku no me digas que estas de su lado? –pregunto horrorizada.

-Solo estoy diciendo que un poco de eso no te vendría nada mal….de hecho creo que mejorara tu humor, además de que es bueno para la vida jajajaja –a la pobre le dio una ataque de risa.

-Con él ni loca…..-murmuro horrorizada.

-Ok ¡ya deja de pervertir a mi prima! –señalo a Ragiku quien se encontraba en el suelo retorciéndose de la risa.

-D-deberías…..ver s-su….c-cara jajajajajaja…..-Matsumoto apenas y podía decir palabra alguna.

-La que saldrá afectada de esta conversación será Rangiku…..-comento Yumichika.

-E-esque….n-no puedo….e-evitarlo jajajaja ah! Mi estómago ajajajajajaja ah! Duele jajajaja ¿…por qué…? ahaha jejeje…..ahhhhh –exclamo una vez pudo calmarse.

-¿Que les dije? –Yumichika tomaba el último sorbo que le quedaba en su taza de chocolate.

-Ya que….-Renji volteo a ver a la pelinegra- Rukia ¿puedes ir a preguntar dónde se encuentra el sitio para esquiar? –le imploro a su prima la cual resignada termino aceptando.

Rukia bajo las escaleras de la cafetería la cual se encontraba en el segundo piso, al bajar pudo observar que en recepción se encontraba el mismo chico de ayer…..genial, otro con quien lidiar –se quejó mentalmente- resignada se acercó hasta él, estaba leyendo otra vez el periódico, al estar a una distancia favorable el chico la miro y sonrió, vaya que milagro, ahora si nota su presencia….bien.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es la enana de ayer –bromeó.

-Ja, ja, que gracioso….-le dedico una mirada asesina.

-Y bien, ¿qué te trae por aquí de nuevo?

-Solo quiero saber dónde está el lugar para esquiar –hizo un puchero.

-Ahhh eso, emm no está muy lejos, si quieres te puedo llevar –sonrío.

-¡Claro que no! Solo dime donde esta….

-Que amargada –se quejó.

-Y tú un idiota –entrecerró los ojos.

-Tú no te salvas E-N-A-N-A –dijo lo último con sorna.

-¡Zanahoria con patas! –grito ya fastidiada.

-Ah? ¿Cómo qué zanahoria? Tonta –frunció el ceño.

-Lo que oíste fresa parlante –lo reto.

-Me la pagaras medio metro –gruño.

-¿Así? ¿Cómo pelos de zanahoria? –comento sarcástica.

-Maldita….-murmuro.

-Estúpido….-susurro. Mantuvieron la pelea de miradas hasta que Rukia aparto la vista para luego soltar un suspiro.

-Entonces…. ¿Me dices donde queda el lugar? –pregunto ya más calmada.

-Bueno, al salir de aquí, caminas unas cinco cuadras a la izquierda y verán un teleférico, suben ahí y los llevará directo a la montaña donde se esquía y esas cosas –termino de explicar.

-Gracias –dijo Rukia con intenciones de irse pero el chico la detuvo con un comentario.

-Cuídate…enana –se burló.

-Lo que digas –respondió fastidiada, para luego caminar a donde se encontraba sus amigos, ósea en la cafetería en la segunda planta.

-Me llevaré ese trofeo ya sea por las buenas o por las malas –se escuchó apenas se acercó al grupo de amigos.

-Sí….lo que sea –dijo el peliblanco con intenciones de arrancarse el cabello ya que no soportaba al calvito.

-No cambian….-murmuro Renji, luego noto la presencia de su prima- ¿Ya averiguaste donde podemos esquiar? –le pregunto.

-Sí, tendremos que caminar, así que es mejor que nos apuremos para no perder más tiempo –comento desganada.

-Ya veo –murmuro el pelirrojo.

-Ehhh Rukia –salió Matsumoto de la nada- ¿Esquiaras verdad? –la tomo de los hombros mientras sonreía con alegría.

-Pero si ya te dije que no se esquiar –entre-cerro los ojos.

-Ahhh vamos kia, intentar no hace daño –sonrió- además te podemos enseñar –insistió.

-Pero….

-Nada de peros –negó con la cabeza- ¡Por favor! Hemos venido a divertirnos –a Matsumoto le brillaban los ojos de la emoción- y quien sabe –sonrió socarronamente- quizás aquí encontremos pareja –soltó una risita.

-No digas tonterías Rangiku –entre-cerro los ojos fastidiada mientras apartaba las manos de Matsumoto de sus hombros.

-Eres una aburrida –hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos.

-Si lo soy –dijo con desgano sin darle mayor importancia.

-Y mala…-siguió.

-Lo que tú digas Rangiku, lo que tú digas….

-¡Ahhh vamos Rukia no seas aguafiestas! ¡Mira qué si sigues así no encontraras a tú media naranja! –exclamó con euforia.

Por alguna razón a Rukia se le vino a la mente la imagen de cierta persona con el pelo de ese color, pero…. ¡¿Por qué carajos pensaba en eso?!

-¡Yo estoy disponible! –salto Kaien de la nada con mano en alto.

-No le interesas –dijo Rangiku rápidamente.

-¡¿No me digas que estas de su lado?! –pregunto Kaien.

-No es eso, simplemente porque eres un pervertido.

-Mira quien habla –le escurrió una gota en la sien.

-¿Qué dijiste? –lo miro de manera asesina.

-N-Nada –respondió nervioso mientras que su cara reflejaba el puro horror.

-¿Ahora ves que se siente? –dijo Renji poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-¿Como la soportas? –susurro. El pelirrojo solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Rukia? –Pregunto la rubia pues su compañera se había quedado viendo a la nada- Rukia –la zarandeo al ver que no respondía.

-Ah? –logro articular.

-¿En qué pensabas? –Pregunto desconcertada – ¿Y por qué estas nerviosa? –Noto que su compañera temblaba un poco-¿Rukia te sientes bien? –arqueó una ceja.

-E-Estoy bien, ¿Qué te p-pasa? –frunció el ceño pero seguía nerviosa- como s-sea vámonos a e-esquiar o lo que s-sea –comenzó a caminar escaleras abajo.

-¿Qué vicho le picó a tu prima? –pregunto la rubia a Renji.

-No lo sé –se rasco el cuello desconcertado.

-Como sea –Yumichika se levantó de su asiento- Rukia tiene razón, perdemos tiempo, será mejor que nos apuremos –miro a Renji.

Suspiro- tienes razón, vámonos ya –todos asintieron para luego bajar por las escaleras donde se fue Rukia.

-¿Enserio no quieres que te guie? –Pregunto en un tono de burla- quien sabe, tal vez te puedas perder –soltó una risita.

-No soy idiota como tú –escupió con fastidio- mejor has tu trabajo y no te metas –dijo con una vena en la sien.

-Bah, como si alguien quisiera ayudar a una enana como tú –comento ya fastidiado.

-Nadie te pidió ayuda –entre-cerro los ojos.

-Enana….-gruño.

-Idiota….-murmuro.

-¡Oi! ¡Rukia! –la nombrada volteo la vista encontrándose con Matsumoto quien se acercaba junto con sus amigos. Rukia sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ellos ya que no quería que sospecharan que había cruzado palabra con la naranja, que lo conocía o algo por el estilo…..muy tarde.

-Ehhh Rukia, ¿Qué tanto hablabas con el chico de allá? –apunto al peli-naranja.

-Ah? Solo quería asegurarme de no haberme equivocado con la dirección –se excusó.

-Claro….-dijo una Rangiku no muy convencida.

-¿Qué? –inquirió Rukia por la extraña mirada de su amiga.

-Nada –respondió lentamente.

Rukia la miro desconcertada para luego agitar su cabeza y olvidar el tema.

-Bien, ¿Nos vamos? –Pregunto Renji ansioso. Todos asintieron en respuesta.

**-xYx-**

-¿Qué te sucede? –le preguntó.

-Ah? ¿Qué yo? Ps nada, ¿Por qué preguntas? Jejeje –respondió nerviosa.

-Entonces…. ¿Por qué estas nerviosa? –insistió.

-N-No estoy nerviosa ¿Cómo crees Rangiku? Jejeje –luego miro por la ventana y trago duro.

-¿No me digas que le tienes miedo a las alturas Rukia? –Pregunto en tono de burla.

-¿Qué? NO, ¿Cómo crees? –sonrió nerviosamente.

-Rukia –la llamo Renji- no mientas, siempre has tenido ese miedo, desde pequeña –sonrió burlonamente.

-C-Cállate –grito avergonzada.

-Jajaja ¡No tiene nada de malo! Jajajaa ¡Es normal tener miedo! –Renji se retorcía de la risa por las muecas de su prima.

-¡Pero a mí no me gusta tener miedo! –Gritó alterada.

-Está bien, Rukia, Está bien –dijo un Renji más calmado.

-Rukia, si tienes miedo sabes que yo….-pero Kaien fue interrumpido.

-¡QUE NO! –grito fastidiada.

-Qué mala –hizo un puchero.

-Ajá.

-Al llegar haremos una competencia de snowboarding y te juro que te ganaré –comento decidido.

-Me da igual –Toshiro quería bajar lo antes posible de ahí.

-Hinamori, ¿Me harías compañía observando el lugar? –pregunto Yumichika.

-Ah? –Lo miro, luego sonrió- por supuesto, no hay problema –acepto.

-Genial –le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Eh? ¿Por qué me miras así Shiro-chan? –preguntó Hinamori pues había notado que Toshiro la miraba fijamente de manera seria.

-Nada –volteo la vista hacia la ventana- Y ya te dije que es Hitsugaya, no Shiro-chan –dijo fastidiado.

-Creo que alguien está celoso –murmuro Renji a Kaien.

-Opino lo mismo –susurro Kaien.

Luego de eso el viaje transcurrió en silencio, simplemente se dedicaban a ver la vista que les otorgaba el paisaje, claro, todos excepto Rukia quien se iba muriendo de los nervios por bajar de ahí, ¡Maldito fuese el día el que le tuvo miedo a la alturas!

-**xYx-**

-Maldición, maldición, maldición –murmuraba la pelinegra.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa Rukia? –pregunto la rubia.

-¿Pues que acaso no lo ves? ¡Tengo frio! –exclamo molesta.

-No cambias –sonrió levemente.

-¡Wow! ¡Miren la bajada! ¡Es perfecto! –Renji señalo la bajada de la montaña donde estaban.

-Tienes razón –comento Toshiro asombrado- incluso me atrevería a decir que es mejor que los lugares donde he esquiado –dijo sin despegar la mirada.

-¿Así qué ahora te crees un experto eh? –pregunto Ikkaku. A Toshiro le salió una vena en la sien del enojo, ya bastante tenía lidiando con "ese" que la rabia se le estaba acumulando- a ver si eres mejor en snowboarding que yo –lo reto.

-¡Bien lo que digas! –soltó un poco de la rabia contenida.

-Vamos a ver que tienes –comento para luego ponerse en posición para bajar la colina junto con su tabla.

-Eso lo veremos –Toshiro hizo lo mismo.

-Hinamori, ¿Vamos? –pregunto Yumichika mostrando los esquíes.

-Claro –sonrió.

-Rukia….-Kaien se iba acercando.

-NO –fue la seca respuesta de ella.

-iré a hacer snowboarding –comento Renji- claro, evitando a esos dos –señalo a Ikkaku y a Toshiro.

-A ver si superas esto –grito con fastidio el peliblanco mientras daba comienzo a su andar en la nieve.

-Ah? Idiota –Ikkaku fue el segundo en deslizarse por el suelo blanco del lugar.

-Ehhh ¿Qué le sucede a Shiro-chan? –Pregunto Matsumoto- que yo sepa el no actúa así, está más molesto de lo normal –puso un dedo en su mentón.

-Creo que ya se volvió un cliché el que preguntes por el estado de los demás –afirmó Renji.

-Ah? –lo miro desafiante.

Supiro- Ya no me asustas –sonrió.

-Ah, ¿Enserio? –sonrió macabramente.

-S-Sí –le escurrio una gota de nerviosismo en su rostro.

-¿Seguro? –se acercó.

-A-Ajá –asintió nervioso.

-¿No me estás mintiendo? –su cara se oscureció mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-B-Bueno….Ah….Etto…-su cara se estaba poniendo azul.

-¿Qué? –dijo rápidamente.

-¡Ah por Kami! ¡¿Rangiku no hice nada, solo déjame si?! –negó con los brazos.

-Bien….-dijo lentamente.

-Matsumoto da miedo….-susurro Kaien haciendo una mueca de preocupación.

-Sí….-logro decir Renji mientras respiraba hondo.

-¡Muy bien Rukia! ¡Te enseñare a esquiar! –dijo frente a la pelinegra.

-¿Qué? NO.

-Ah, ah, ah, de esta no escapas –sonrió.

-Tsk, ya que….-accedió resignada.

-Esto va a ser divertido –comento Rangiku con euforia.

* * *

**Hahaha no pude evitar poner a Kaien en esas situaciones x3 tenía que desahogarme con un personaje e.e y quien mejor que Kaien XD**

**Naaaa en fin, espero que les haya gustado :3 cualquier sugerencia, duda, o pregunta es bien recibida, y claro, una que otra crítica, pero no sean malos Xd.**

**En fin, me despido, nos leemos luego x3 ¡Sayonara!**

* * *

_**¿REVIEWS?:3**_


	3. Esquíes & Snowboarding

**He aquí el tercer capítulo e.e bueno espero que les guste xD**

Desclaimer: **LOS PERSONAJES ASÍ COMO EL ANIME PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO (y cía)**

**Advertencia: **AU, posible OoC.

"**-xYx-"** Cambio de escenario ewe.

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

-¡¿Para qué son estas cosas?! –pregunto con enojo mientras mostraba lo que parecían unas varillas con una punta fina al final.

-Ehhh ¿Para impulsarte? –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Soltó un bufido- prefiero el snowboarding –se quejó.

-Esto es más fácil que el snowboarding –comento acomodándose los visores para la nieve.

-Como sea –hizo lo mismo.

-Eres una amargada Rukia –sonrió de manera burlona.

-Sí, ya me lo has dicho mucho Rangiku –entre-cerro los ojos molesta.

-Es porque es cierto –hizo un puchero.

-Lo que digas. Comencemos con esto antes de que me arrepienta –comenzó a esquiar lentamente.

Rangiku soltó una risita.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –pregunto la pelinegra.

-¿Crees qué así mantendrás el equilibrio? –apunto a sus pies los cuales estaban de una forma no muy favorable.

-Cállate, esto se desliza fácilmente, siento que en cualquier momento me voy….-pero perdió el equilibrio cayendo de sentón al suelo- a caer….-termino por decir.

-Ya te acostumbrarás –le dio la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Rukia acepto la ayuda para luego sacudirse los restos de nieve.

-Primero, deja de estar nerviosa, déjate llevar, segundo, comienza lento ¿Sí? Tercera y la más importante, ten confianza en ti misma, si no, no lograras nada –hizo un puchero- ¿Entendido?

-Ajá –respondió lentamente.

-No tienes remedio –negó con la cabeza- en fin, comencemos.

**-xYx-**

-¿Qué crees que haces? –pregunto fastidiado.

-Eh? ¿Qué no ves? Quiero que me cubras –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Y qué te ha hecho pensar que haría eso? –Arqueo una ceja.

-Sabes lo que te tocara si no lo haces –lo miro serio.

Soltó un bufido- conste que solo lo hago porque no quiero hacer "eso", agradece que ya paso el horario de comida por lo que no necesitan a demasiados en la cocina –entre-cerro los ojos.

-Si es tanto trabajo para TI –puntualizo lo último con molestia- pídele a Inoue que te ayude y caso resuelto.

-Claro que no, está en su hora de descanso, seguro debe estar cansada ya que, ser mucama no es tarea fácil –se acomodó los lentes.

-Ahhh –comento con sorna.

-¿Qué? –lo miro con fastidio.

-No quieres molestarla, porque eres considerado o porque te da nervios, estar al lado de ella –se burló.

-Ah? ¿Cómo crees?-frunció el ceño.

-Sí, sí, sí, ya me la creo –comento sarcástico.

-Cállate, tu que vas a saber Kurosaki –dijo fríamente.

-Uryu eres muy obvio ¡Por favor! Al menos disimula un poco si no quieres ser descubierto –lo miro divertido.

-Como sea me da igual –frunció el ceño cerrando los ojos, luego suspiro- Y, ¿Para qué quieres que te cubra? –pregunto más calmado.

-Quiero salir, tomar un poco de aire fresco, este lugar me está asfixiando –se quejó.

-O sí, sí, sí, como si yo no sintiera lo mismo –dijo serio de forma sarcástica- eres una niña, haz tu trabajo como los demás, no seas flojo –lo regaño.

-Tú no eres quien para mandarme, tengo todo derecho de hacer lo que se me dé la gana, así que cúbreme si no quieres hacer "eso" –lo miro de manera asesina.

-Tsk, solo espero que no te tardes –accedió al fin.

-Eso depende de que me encuentre –dijo burlón.

-Más te vale llegar temprano Kurosaki –le salió una vena en la sien.

-Naaaa cállese –se encamino hacia la entrada principal.

Suspiro- no cambias –comento mirando al chico quien después desapareció del lugar.

**-xYx-**

-¡Tenias razón! ¡Esto es divertido! –grito con alegría a su compañera quien iba a su lado.

-¿Qué te dije? Y tú que andabas de amargada que no quería hacer estas cosas –hizo un puchero.

-Arruinaste el momento –entre-cerro los ojos.

-Igual tú lo arruinas siempre con tu malhumor –se quejó mientras sonreía de manera burlona.

-No es mi culpa que ustedes hagan tonterías.

-Ves, amargada –rio por lo bajo.

-Lo que sea.

-Cambiando de tema, aprendes rápido, mira que parece como si llevaras años practicando este deporte –sonrió.

-Sí tú lo dices, luego probaré suerte con el snowboarding.

-Costara un poco al principio, es como andar en un skate, solo que en la nieve cuesta ya que no es plano como es suelo y te caes con facilidad –comento.

-Si pude esquiar, podré con eso –sonrió decidida.

-Esa es la Rukia que conozco –comento alegre.

-No digas tonterías Rangiku –dijo soltando una risita.

-Pero si es cierto –hizo un puchero.

-Mejor concentrémonos en el camino o nos estrellaremos –la regaño.

-Bien, bien, como digas –se quejó.

Y así Rangiku y Rukia siguieron esquiando mientras que a la vez se daban el tiempo de observar el lugar, encontrándose sorpresivamente a unos cuantos animales en el pequeño bosque de ahí.

-¿No crees que es mejor que regresemos con los demás? –pregunto Rangiku frenado su andar en la nieve.

-Creo que sí –respondió Rukia viendo a los lados – además supongo que nos hemos alejado un poco –la miro.

-Sí, en eso tienes razón –comento Rangiku- regresemos a ver que locura están haciendo los demás –sonrió.

Suspiro- y yo que empezaba a divertirme –se quejó.

-No te diviertes porque Kaien siempre intenta algo contigo –se burló soltándose a reír.

-Tu estas de suerte que no tienes a un pervertido tras tuyo –dijo con fastidio.

-Hablando de eso –sonrió socarronamente- ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad y haces….eso? –pregunto burlona.

-NO, NO, NO ¿Cómo crees? Con él jamás haría semejante cosa, ¡Ni muerta! –dijo cabreada.

-Jajajaja solo bromeaba –puso una mano en su estómago ya que este comenzaba a dolerle por reírse tanto.

-Sí, que graciosa –soltó con fastidio.

-En fin –recupero la postura- lo que daría por tener tu suerte –sonrió.

-¿Suerte? ¿De qué hablas? –inquirió desconcertada.

-A ti solo te salen pretendientes sexys, ¡Por favor! Ni hablar de tu hermano.

-Ehhh Nii-sama no entra en esta conversación -aclaró.

-Está bien lo que digas –alzo los brazos rindiéndose- lo que quiero decir es que tienes mucha, MUCHA, suerte cuando de chicos se trata –sonrió.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto curiosa.

Rangiku se golpeó con una mano su frente, tenía que explicárselo con manzanas ¿O qué?

-¿Recuerdas a Ashido? ¿Cuándo ibas a la secundaria? –Ella asintió- ese fue uno, luego fue otro, mmm creo que se llamaba Ulquiorra, y el que conociste en la universidad fue Grimmjow, si mal lo recuerdo fuiste novia de él, pero….

-Termine con él porque lo encontré besándose con otra –interrumpió Rukia.

-Sí, eso….-hizo una mueca de asco, suspiro- y de último esta Kaien, debo admitirlo, no está nada mal para ser un tonto.

-Rangiku eres una pervertida –la acuso.

-No es mi culpa que hayan chicos guapos –hizo un puchero.

-Sí, sí lo que digas –hizo una señal con la mano como diciendo "no me importa"- volvamos con los demás –sugirió la pelinegra.

-Bien…-renegó la rubia haciendo un puchero.

**-xYx-**

-¿Oye no crees qué están yendo muy rápido? –pregunto al chico de al lado.

-Claro que sí, hasta podría jurar que en cualquier momento tropezarán y directo al hospital –comento soltando un suspiro.

-¿Deberíamos decirles que bajen la velocidad? –pregunto curioso volteándole a ver.

-¿Nos escucharían? –lo miro con una ceja arqueada.

-No…-entre-cerro los ojos mientras le escurría una gota al estilo anime.

-¿Entonces? –Se encogió de hombros- son muy tercos, no nos harían caso así que ni pensarlo –hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Suspiro- tienes razón Renji –luego volteo la vista hacia otro lado y sonrió- al parecer Kia ya sabe esquiaaar –puso cara de tonto.

-Eh? –Volteó la vista hacia donde miraba Kaien- es cierto –comento asombrado, luego miro a Kaien, frunció el ceño y lo golpeo en la cabeza- ¡Deja de ver a mi prima de esa manera! ¡Pervertido! –le grito.

-No tengo la culpa de que sea linda –hizo un puchero renegando como niño pequeño.

-Sucio….-murmuro.

-EHHHH?

-¡Oi! ¡Chicos! –Saludo Matsumoto.

-Hola Rangiku –saludo Renji, luego miro a Rukia- veo que ya puedes esquiar –sonrió.

-No resulto tan difícil como pensé –se encogió de hombros- ¡¿Ahhhh?! –exclamo de repente cuando sintió a alguien atrás abrazarla.

-Entonces… ¿Ya podemos esquiar nosotros sol…? –Kaien no término la frase ya que alguien lo golpeo en el abdomen.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no! ¡Pervertido! –grito con enojo la pelinegra.

-E-Eso…es c-crueldad….-decía en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Renji negó con la cabeza como no habiendo remedio.

-Como sea…. ¿Me prestas tu tabla para el snowboarding? –miro a su primo.

-Claro… ¿Probarás esto ahora? –sonrió divertido mientras le entregaba la tabla de un color azulado.

-¿Por qué no hacerlo? –sonrió arqueando una ceja.

-Esto lo quiero ver…-comento el pelirrojo.

-Oye esos dos van demasiado rápido –comento de repente Matsumoto apuntando a Ikkaku y Toshiro.

-Lo sé, a esa velocidad pueden perder el equilibrio –suspiro el pelirrojo.

-Será mejor que les hagamos saber eso –lo miro.

-¿Crees que nos escucharan? Son unos tercos –bufó incrédulo.

-Quien sabe –se encogió de hombros.

**-xYx-**

-Jajajaja ¡Por Dios! ¡Mira su cara! –Apuntó al chico mientras posicionaba una mano en su estómago - ¡Te dije que no nos escucharían!

-¡Cállate piña idiota! –grito histérico el chico, pero al parecer Renji reía hasta más no poder, se podía jurar que hasta lagrimas tenía en los ojos.

-Eso te pasa por no hacerme caso –dijo una chica detrás de él, quien hacia un puchero.

-Yo que iba a saber –se excusó- además –miro al peliblanco que estaba su lado bien tranquilo- no entiendo como solo fui yo quien cayó –gruño.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver si es lo que estás pensando –le dedico una mirada asesina- no es mi culpa que seas un cabeza dura y un ciego como para no ver esa roca –miro a otro lado.

-Serás….-gruño mientras levantaba el puño con una vena en su sien.

-¡Pero mira tú cara! –No se sabía cómo Renji podía seguir riendo.

-¡¿Y qué con eso?! –grito fastidiado, pues al caer había estampado la cara en el hielo, dejándole una gran marca roja por toda su cara.

-Ikkaku, ¿Pero qué te paso? –lo chiscos voltearon a ver a un chico quien venía acompañado de una chica castaña.

-No es de tu incumbencia Yumichika –respondió con fastidio. El nombrado soltó un suspiro.

-Eh? ¿Practicarás snowboarding? –pregunto Momo a Rukia.

-Ya puedo esquiar así que probaré suerte con esto –alzo la tabla- veremos que tal –se encogió de hombros.

-Aprendes rápido –dijo con asombro.

-Es lo que yo dije –comento Rangiku.

-Sí, Rangiku….-comento la pelinegra con cansancio.

-Amargada –se quejó.

-Ajá.

-Como sea, comencemos con el snowboarding –empezó a empujar a Rukia quien esta le reclamaba que dejara de hacer eso.

-Bien, primero metes los pies ahí, los aseguras y comienzas –fue la ligera explicación de Matsumoto.

-Como si no supiera que hacer –entre-cerro los ojos mirándola de manera asesina mientras una vena en su sien aparecía- no soy tonta –se quejó.

-Ok, ok –suspiro- yo te seguiré de cerca con los esquíes –agregó.

-Bien…-comento mientras se aseguraba el último de los step-in(1)- ¿Y ahora? –Arqueo una ceja mientras la miraba con los ojos medio cerrados- No sé cómo diablos le hacen para impulsarse, ni siquiera puedo moverme bien –se quejó.

Rangiku soltó una risita mientras agitaba levemente su cabeza en negación para luego acercarse a su compañera y posicionarse tras ella mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

-Déjame que te de un empujón –comento mientras la empujaba levemente por la bajada- ahora voy yo –se ajustó los visores de nieve para luego comenzar su paseo por la nieve.

-Tenías razón….es difícil mantener el equilibrio –dijo mirando al frente.

-Te acostumbras así como hiciste con los esquíes –respondió sin darle más importancia.

-¿Carrera? –preguntó divertida la pelinegra.

-Si puedes –sonrió la rubia retándola.

-Eso lo veremos –comento con decisión.

**-Mientras que en otro lado….con Renji y los demás-**

-¿Quién era Renji? –pregunto Kaien al haber visto a su compañero atender una llamada.

Suspiro- el hermano de Rukia –respondió guardando el celular en su bolsillo.

-¿Y ahora para que llamaba? –pregunto en un tono de molestia.

-Ya sabes que es un sobreprotector cuando de Rukia se trata –lo miro- solo llamaba para saber cómo estaban yendo las cosas aquí, nada fuera de lo común –se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre que salimos tienes que recibir una llamada de él –comento.

-Es por que se preocupa de Rukia y solo quiere el bien para su hermana, ¿Algo malo en eso? –lo miro de reojo.

-Claro que no, simplemente quiero decir que Kia un poco de espacio –se rasco la nuca.

-Ejem….miren quien lo dice –sonó sarcástico. Kaien gruño en respuesta – además a comparación de antes, esta mucho mejor, ya que por milagro que desconozco la dejó vivir sola en un apartamento –agregó.

-Buen punto…-de repente se escucharon gritos proviniendo cerca de ellos.

-¡CÁLLATE ME TIENES HARTO CALVITO! –Toshiro al fin explotó.

-¡Cavito mi trasero! ¡Mírate lo enano que estas! ¡No me llegas ni a los hombros!

-¿NANI? ¡ESTÁ ME LA PAGAS IDIOTA! –grito con puño en alto mientras le salían varias venas en la sien.

-¡A ver que tienes copo de nieve! –lo reto.

-¡Maldito! –se le abalanzo encima, pues toda la rabia contenida desde que partieron de Rukongai hasta Karakura y el tiempo que habían pasado ahí le habían colmado la paciencia haciendo que en ese momento, todos sus esfuerzos de mantenerse sereno se fueran al caño.

-Esos dos no cambian….-comento Renji con una gota en la sien.

-Ni que lo digas….-Kaien estaba en las mismas que el pelirrojo.

**-Volviendo con Rukia y Rangiku….ya que lo anterior fue relleno :v okno :c-**

-¡Ja! ¡Te llevo la delantera! ¡¿Qué dices a eso?! –grito emocionada volteando a ver a su amiga hacia atrás.

-¡No es justo! ¡Esa cosa es más rápida que los esquíes! –respondió haciendo un puchero.

-¡Excusas, excusas, excusas! –se burló.

-¡Oye! –comento fastidiada.

-¡Admítelo Rangiku! –Sonrió- ¡Te he ganado! –comento divertida.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Eso se decide hasta que lleguemos al final de la montaña!

-¡Ya verás que te ganaré!

-¡Claro! ¡Eso lo veremos! –Sonrió para luego desviar su vista, frunció el ceño para luego cambiarlo a una expresión de preocupación, Rukia al estarla viendo a ella no reparo en que se estaba desviando del camino y se dirigía hacia el bosque, directo a- ¡Rukia, cuidado!

La pelinegra volteo la vista al frente para ver que se dirigía justo a un árbol, y para su mala suerte ya era demasiado tarde para girar o hacer otra acción, eso y que iba demasiado rápido, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero este nunca llego, en vez de eso sintió que alguien la tomaba rápidamente y la cargaba.

Abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, ¿Quién sería capaz de cargarla estando a esa velocidad? Desconcertada miro hacia arriba encontrándose con unos ojos familiares acompañado de una cálida sonrisa que a la vez parecía divertida.

-¿No había dicho que te cuidaras? –Pregunto en un tono alegre y burlón.

Rukia estaba sorprendida…. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él aquí?

* * *

**(1)** Step-in:** Así se les llama a las botas específicamente para snowboarding y lo que lo sujeta (por decirlo así); Antes era otro tipo de sistema para sujetar sus pies con la tabla, las cuales era correas, estas eran llamadas "Straps/Strap-in" lo cual en español vendría siendo "Correa" y Step "Paso". **

**Bueno amigos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo jejeje.**

**Créanme que les diría que día actualizaría pero hace poco inicie los estudios y así me es imposible saber qué día actualizar xD.**

**Respondiendo reviews :v**

**Cindira K. 94: **Aquí está la continuación, espero que te haya gustado c:

**Andrea Barboza.3363: **jajaja creo que Isshin rencarno en Kaien okno :v más bien creo que me dejo traumada su actitud xD jajaja y creo que el momento Ichiruki será en el siguiente capítulo jajajaja soy mala lo sé u.u jejeje pero creo que lo recompensaré más adelante e.e no sé .w. veremos ¬u¬ jajaja xD, en fin espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :3

**No tengo más que decir excepto…..que me despido! ¡Sayonara! :D**

**¡Nos leemos luego! **

* * *

_**¿REVIEWS? :3**_


	4. Fresa Parlante

**Gome por la tardanza u.u pero la inspiración la tengo pésima xD sin mencionar que casi no he tenido tiempo e.e acabo de terminarlo 7u7 en fin :) **

**Espero que les guste el capítulo :3**

Desclaimer: **LOS PERSONAJES ASÍ COMO EL ANIME PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO (y cía)**

**Advertencia: **AU, posible OoC.

"**-xYx-"** Cambio de escenario ewe.

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, ¿Quién sería capaz de cargarla estando a esa velocidad? Desconcertada miro hacia arriba encontrándose con unos ojos familiares acompañado de una cálida sonrisa que a la vez parecía divertida.

-¿No había dicho que te cuidaras? –Pregunto en un tono alegre y burlón.

Rukia estaba sorprendida…. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él aquí?

Sin poder articular palabra alguna, se limitaba a mirarlo sorprendida y a la vez, desconcertada. El chico al ver que no decía nada la bajo lentamente hasta tocar el suelo.

-¿Rukia te encuentras….?-Apareció Rangiku dejando la pregunta al aire al ver que no estaba sola.

-Ah? –fue lo único que dijo Rukia.

-Así que te llamas Rukia –dijo el chico.

-Oye, tú eres…. ¡El chico del hotel! ¡El que atiende en recepción! Si no me equivoco –lo apuntó.

-Ese mismo –contesto con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú evitaste que esta malhumorada –apunto a la pelinegra- se estrellara?

-¡Oye! –se quejó Rukia.

-Se podría decir –se encogió de hombros.

-Aun no entiendo cómo pudiste atraparme estado yo a esa velocidad –comento Rukia mirándolo de reojo.

-Bueno, eres enana y no pesas mucho, además de que eres liviana y eso ayudó bastante –se burló.

-¡Idiota! ¡Deja de llamarme enana! –exclamó con fastidio.

-¿Qué? Pero si es cierto –sonrió burlón.

-Déjala –Rangiku hizo una seña de que parara- no le gusta que le digan sus verdades –soltó una risita.

-A ¿Qué? ¿Ahora tú también? –pregunto con fastidio.

-Jajajaja no tienes remedio –se calmó. Luego miro al chico y le extendió una mano- soy Matsumoto Rangiku –se presentó- y ella –apunto a su compañera- es Kuchiki Rukia –soltó la mano del chico.

-Soy Kurosaki Ichigo, mucho gusto –sonrió levemente.

-¿Esquías? –pregunto la rubia.

-Claro, es mi deporte materno.

-No exageres –bufo Rukia. Ichigo hizo un puchero en respuesta.

-¿Te gustaría acompañarnos? Los demás están arriba de la montaña –comento Rangiku.

-¿No sería una molestia? –Pregunto curioso.

-Claro que no, de hecho nos gustaría tener más integrantes en el grupo –sonrió.

-Si tú lo dices –accedió sonriente.

Rangiku comenzó a caminar por la nieve mientras le hacia una señal a Ichigo, como diciendo "síganme". Pero antes de que Ichigo pudiera dar un paso, sintió un leve tirón en su chaqueta, volteó la vista desconcertado y curioso, encontrándose así a una Rukia quien tenía su vista puesta en otro lado.

-Gracias por….salvarme –su tono de voz era bochornoso.

-Eh? No es nada –se rasco el cuello- es solo que no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando alguien está en…peligro… -se encogió de hombros.

-Oigan, vienen ¿o qué? -Pregunto divertida Matsumoto.

-Ya, por favor –respondió la pelinegra en un gruño avanzando hasta llegar al lado de su amiga.

-Como siempre con esa mala actitud –renegó.

-Concuerdo –agrego el peli-naranja.

-Tú no te metas –lo miro de reojo.

-Sí…es una malhumorada –le escurrió una gota al estilo anime.

-Sí ¿Tienes algún problema?

-Claro que no enana.

-¡Deja de llamarme así idiota!

-¡No me digas idiota tonta!

-¡Fresa parlante!

-¡Medio metro!

-¡Cabeza hueca!

-¡Tribilín olímpico!

-¡¿Qué carajos…?! ¡Maldita enana!

-¡Pelos de zanahoria!

Rangiku solo se limitaba a obsérvalos con una ceja arqueada un poco divertida por las tonterías de esos dos, pero lo que más la dejo extrañada, es que se tratasen con tanta familiaridad si apenas y se conocían.

**-xYx-**

-Neee estoy aburrido –comento haciendo un puchero.

-¿Por qué no esquías como los demás? ¿O haces snowboarding? –Sugirió su amigo quien le hacía compañía sentado al lado de él en una banca.

-No se me apetece –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Guerra con bolas de nieve? –Pregunto divertido.

-Ya no somos niños Renji –lo miro de reojo.

-Bien, no hagas nada pues –dijo con manos en alto.

Suspiro- me gustaría patinar…-comento.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?

-¿A caso crees que me sé el lugar dónde está? –pregunto sarcástico mirándolo con una ceja arqueada e incrédulo.

-Tienes razón…-dijo en un tono cansado.

-¿Dónde crees que estén Kia y Rangiku? –Pregunto de repente mirándole curioso.

-No deben estar muy lejos –puso un dedo en su mentón- deberían llegar en cualquier momento –dijo sin darle mayor importancia.

-Yo solo quería patinar con Kia…-hizo un puchero.

-Sobre mi cadáver pervertido –Renji lo miro de reojo.

-No soy pervertido –lo miro- solo me gusta abrazarla….

-Y decirle cosas perver….

-Ok, ok, lo que digas -bufo- no es mi culpa que sea linda.

-Solo espero que no te sobrepases –murmuro mirándolo de reojo.

-Jamás le haría daño….-se sinceró.

-Eso espero…

-Oigan, ¿Me ayudan a calmar a esos dos? –pregunto un chico frente a ellos apuntando al lado suyo donde se podía ver a un peliblanco de baja estatura, literalmente encima de un calvito.

-No hay remedio para ellos, no entiendo porque los intentas calmar –comento el pelirrojo con los ojos medio cerrados.

-Simplemente porque el ruido de esos dos me está haciendo sentir que mi cabeza estallará, además no quiero que algún guardia o que se yo, cualquier autoridad venga a llamarnos la atención por estupideces de esos dos –explico el chico.

Suspiro- odio decirlo, pero puede que no estés mal respecto a eso –comento cansado mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Si pelearan en silencio, por mí no habría ningún problema –se encogió de hombros.

-Con ellos nunca hay paz Yumichika –negó con la cabeza- mucho menos con este y Rukia –apunto a Kaien quien seguía sentado en la banca.

-Ah? –fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro.

-En fin, vamos antes de que se hagan más daño de lo que ya se han hecho –sugirió el pelirrojo.

Yumichika asintió en respuesta para luego ir donde se encontraban los chicos junto a Momo quien los observaba asustada y nerviosa de que se hicieran más daño del que ya tenían por tantos golpes entre sí.

Mientras que Kaien se quedó sentado en la banca, aburriéndose sin nada más que hacer, levanto la mirada al escuchar unas voces a lo lejos, pudo divisar a Matsumoto y a Rukia, pero lo que lo dejo desconcertado es que venían acompañados de un chico de extravagante cabellera, y parecía que venían riendo, claro, todos menos Rukia, más bien parecía que se venían burlando de ella o algo por el estilo.

-¡Ya! ¡Deja de llamarme enana zanahoria andante! –grito Rukia con una vena en su sien.

-Jajaja pero si es cierto jajaja –contesto el peli-naranja con una mano en su abdomen.

-Ya te dije que no le gustan que le digan sus….jajaja sus verdades jajaja –Rangiku estaba en las mismas.

-¡Arggg! ¡Que osadía con ustedes! –Aceleró el paso.

-¡Kiaaaa! –Salió Kaien de la nada- ¡Volviste! –En su rostro había una expresión del típico tonto.

-¿Qué ahora tú también con tus estupideces? –Gruño- ¡Y quítate de encima! –grito con enojo.

-No hasta que….-pero un golpe en su abdomen (de nuevo) hizo que no terminara la oración.

-Nada de nada, idiota –camino con los demás, es decir, Renji, Momo, Toshiro, etc.

-Sigue s-siendo….c-crueldad…-comento Kaien en el suelo.

-No de nuevo –se escuchó una voz femenina frente al pelinegro- Kaien eres caso perdido.

-Ella es la que me golpea cuando yo solo le doy amor –hizo un puchero.

-¿Qué amor? Más bien la acosas jajaja.

-¡No confundas las cosas! –se puso de pie.

-¿Confundir? ¡Pero si es obvio!

-¡No!

-¡Admitelo! Jajaja ¡Por favor!

-Nadie me comprende…. ¡Kia!

-¡Aléjate! ¡Pervertido! –grito la pelinegra antes de que Kaien se acercara más.

-¡Que no soy pervertido! –reclamo.

-Sí claro, y yo soy dueña de una aerolínea –comento sarcástica- está más que obvio que eres un pervertido –entre-cerro los ojos.

-Que no….

-Ya dejen al pervertido –dijo el pelirrojo para luego mirar en dirección donde se encontraba Rangiku, luego miro al chico que estaba al lado de esta- y ¿Quién es él? –Apunto al peli-naranja.

-Uh? Ah, él es Kurosaki Ichigo –lo presento la rubia- él evito que Rukia se estrellara contra un árbol –comento con sorna.

-¿Qué Rukia que? –dijo el pelirrojo incrédulo.

-Tenías que omitir esa parte –Rukia miro a Rangiku de manera asesina mientras hacia un puchero.

-¿Te paso algo? –pregunto Renji mirando a su prima.

-No, claro que no –respondió ella.

-Rukia si te sientes mal sabes que yo puedo ser tu doctor –Kaien comenzó a avanzar hasta ella.

-¡Que no! ¡¿A caso no entiendes?!

-¡Kia no me quiere! –hizo un puchero.

-Nadie te quiere –comento Matsumoto.

-¡Que mala! ¡Esto es más que crueldad!

-Rangiku no le eches más leña al fuego –comento Renji con los ojos entre-cerrados con una gota en su sien mirando a Matsumoto mientras que con la mano hacia una seña de que parara.

-Él se lo busca, ¿Quién lo manda a que ande de tonto y pervertido? –respondió sin más encogiéndose de hombros.

-Como sea –suspiro, luego miro al peli-naranja- te agradezco que hayas salvado a la despistada de mi prima –agradeció el pelirrojo.

-No es nada –respondió Ichigo.

-¡¿Por qué todos se burlan de mí?! –grito con una vena en su sien.

-Rukia acepta de una vez por todas tus verdades –comento Rangiku.

-¡Verdades mi trasero! –exclamo con enojo.

-Y que trasero… -murmuro Kaien.

-¡KAIEN! ¡MALDITO SUCIO! –grito Renji con furia pues había oído el comentario del pelinegro.

-¿Y ahora sucio…?

**-xYx-**

-¿A caso no piensas esquiar? –pregunto mirándole curiosamente.

-No tengo muchas ganas….-respondió secamente.

-No tienes o no puedes –lo reto.

-Eso no te importa….-dijo mirándole de reojo.

-Estúpido….-murmuro, luego suspiro- ve a esquiar o hacer snowboarding, no te quedes solo viendo, diviértete ¿Quieres?

-Bueno, la verdad es que llevo 2 años que no he vuelto a practicar esas cosas –explico mirándola.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto con curiosidad.

-No quiero hablar de eso –respondió sin más- ¿Sabes? Aquí hacen competencias de snowboarding, yo participaba y siempre me llevaba el trofeo –sonrió al recordar.

-No te creo…-comento en un tono burlón.

-¿En serio? ¿Y si te muestro el trofeo cambiarías de opinión? –la miro divertido.

-Mmmm no sé, ¿Me lo mostrarás? –sonrió.

-Si tú quieres –se encogió de hombros.

-Claro que quiero verlo, ya que necesito la prueba física para comprobar tus palabras –respondió divertida.

-Oye, yo no soy un mentiroso –hizo un puchero.

-Sí tú lo dices…-rodo los ojos divertida.

-Ya verás que no miento Rukia.

-Sí, está bien Ichigo –hizo una seña con la mano como diciendo "déjalo"- ve a esquiar no seas aburrido –lo alentó.

-Bien, lo haré ¿Feliz? –Accedió molesto.

-Quiero ver como lo haces, eso es todo.

-Pues te sorprenderás.

-Deja de alimentar tu ego, no eres la gran cosa –aclaró.

-Lo que sea –comenzó a caminar.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer snowboarding si ni siquiera tienes una tabla? –le dijo desde atrás con un tono de burla.

Ichigo solo gruño en respuesta.

-Ten –le extendió una tabla de color azulado- te prestaré esta –le dijo al ver su cara de desconcierto.

-Pero por lo que oí es de tu primo, ¿No se molestará? –pregunto curioso.

-Yo le di la mitad del dinero para pagarla, así que, en parte es mía –entre-cerro los ojos.

-Ahhh…. ¿Seguro que no se enojara o algo por el estilo? –Insistió.

-Claro que no –comento en un tono de cansancio.

-¿Estás segura? –la miro dudoso.

-¡Solo ve! –le dio un leve empujón ya hastiada.

-Bien, Bien, lo que digas –dijo al fin para comenzar a caminar. Volteo la vista hacia atrás encontrándose con una Rukia sonriéndole, él intento devolverle la sonrisa pero más bien parecía una mueca. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero se sentía bien con esa chica…

-Y no estás rodeada de chicos sexys, claro –dijo alguien detrás de ella con un tono divertido.

-Ah? ¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto desconcertada.

-Y lo digo de nuevo…. ¡Lo que daría por tu suerte! –grito eufórica.

-Y yo vuelvo a preguntar…. ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! –exclamo molesta.

-¿Y de quién más? Pues de tu amigo el naranjita –comento con sorna.

-Ah? –pregunto incrédula.

-Efectivamente… ¡Rodeada de chicos sexys!

-Rangiku creo que estás alucinando –le escurrió una gota al estilo anime con los ojos entre-cerrados.

-Pero Rukia….yo que tú aprovechara –sonrió.

-Estás loca –la miro horrorizada.

-Jajaja solo bromeo jajaja ¡Dios!

-Ajá….-comento lentamente.

-Y ahora tengo más razón para decir que ahora temprano no le pedias las indicaciones –dijo con burla.

-¿De qué hablas? Claro que le pedía las indicaciones –la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, claro –respondió sarcástica.

-Di lo que quieras –comento en tono cansado.

-Amargada –hizo un puchero.

* * *

**Hasta aquí dejo el capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado e.e**

**Cualquier duda, o pregunta, no duden en hacerla :3 cualquier sugerencia o critica (no sean malos .w.) es bien recibida x3**

**Respondiendo reviews :v**

**Andrea Barboza.3363: **jeje creo que tienes razón, me equivoque (?) jajaja Kaien debería ser quien rencarne, no Isshin xD, pero todo fue culpa de mis ideas para esta historia 7.7 mmm aunque puede que tu teoría sobre eso no esté mal jajaja okno .w. jejeje pero como tú sabes, Isshin es un Shiba, Kaien es un Shiba, lo llevan en la sangre XDDD jajaja y la verdad no sé si en este capítulo haya un buen momento Ichiruki, pero en fin, espero que te haya gustado y enserio muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de leer mis locuras…digo historias 7w7 jajajaja y si necesitaré mucha suerte en los estudios :c noooo XD jajaja okno x3.

**Loen: **me alegra demasiado que te haya gustado la historia :33 espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :D.

**Kahome vongola: **aquí está la continuación e.e y me alegra que haya más gente que lee esto :) espero que te haya gustado este cap. :3

**Agradezco a todos los que se toman su tiempo en leer las locuras de esta chica e.e, también quiero agradecer a los que dejan un review (déjenmelos…..me alimento de ellos :9), agregan a favoritos, alertas, o quien me lee desde las sombras ewe les agradezco ese simple detalle XD**

**¡En fin, me despido! ¡Sayonara! :3**

* * *

_**¿REVIEWS? :3**_


	5. Kon

**Perdón por la tardanza u.u pero como dije anteriormente, la inspiración la tengo pésima xD en fin e.e otro capítulo que acabo de terminar :) jeje.**

**Como sea disfruten de la lectura :3**

Desclaimer: **LOS PERSONAJES ASÍ COMO EL ANIME PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO (y cía)**

**Advertencia: **AU, posible OoC.

"**-xYx-"** Cambio de escenario ewe.

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

-Tengo una duda –lo miro pensativo.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto curioso.

-¿Sabes usar eso? –Apunto a la tabla que tenía en sus manos.

-Por supuesto, práctico este deporte desde los nueve años –respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿A tan corta edad? –pregunto sorprendido. Su compañero asintió- debes tener mejor manejo con la tabla puesto que yo lo practico desde los quince –suspiró por el frío que comenzaba a sentir en su cara ya que sintió una leve corriente de aire golpearle en el rostro.

-No hay mucho que ver –sonrió levemente- además de que estoy un poco oxidado –soltó una risita- hace dos años que no he vuelto a tocar una de estas –levanto la tabla color azul.

-¿Y eso? Claro si se puede saber –comentó curioso.

Suspiró- simplemente cosas que pasan y te hacen querer evitar otras –respondió con simpleza mientras se acomodaba en la nieve para luego comenzar a andar con la tabla.

-Ya veo….

-Bien. Deséame suerte –comento divertido.

-Suerte…emm...Ichigo ¿Cierto? –inquirió.

-Sí, y tú…. ¿Renji? –el pelirrojo asintió, Ichigo volteo la vista para luego fijarse en la bajada de aquella montaña, suspiro y se acomodó los visores de nieve, dio una última mirada a su alrededor para luego dejarse ir por la nieve.

Sitió el viento helado de golpe, de repente una horrible nostalgia lo invadió, sentía pesado su cuerpo, sentía tan familiar aquella sensación, tanto que los recuerdos comenzaron a invadirlo, aquellos recuerdo que él quería evitar desde un inicio. Pero al divagar no reparo en que chocaría con otra persona, pero por suerte y pudo evitarlo haciendo así que casi perdiera el equilibrio.

Fijó su vista al frente, frunció el ceño para luego soltar un largo y pesado suspiro, pensó que si seguía de esa manera no lograría afrontar aquello, y gracias a ello dejó de hacer lo que más le gustaba y hacia feliz. Agito su cabeza ante sus pensamientos.

-Es tiempo de pasar de página de una vez por todas –murmuró- y que mejor que empezar por aquí –sonrió levemente para luego aumentar la velocidad.

**-xYx-**

Un chico de gafas estaba tranquilamente sentado tomando un poco de chocolate caliente, y se podía ver en su expresión que estaba enfadado, y bueno…. ¿Quién no estaría enfadado de que le quitaran su tiempo de descanso? En fin que más podía hacer….

-¿En qué le puedo ayudar? –preguntó al sentir una presencia frente suyo, claro no pudo decir de quien se trataba ya que no le había volteado a ver gracias a que se encontraba insultando y maldiciendo mentalmente a cierto peli-naranja por quitarle su hora de descanso.

-Hola a ti también –comento con molestia la otra voz la cual se podía notar que pertenecía a una chica.

-¿Cómo? –Volteo a verle- a pero si eres tú, dime a que has venido –sonrió un poco, al menos se le había ido un poco el malhumor ya que esa chica le caía demasiado bien.

-Pues….A lo de siempre, nada del otro mundo –sonrió.

-Ya veo….-luego miro a su alrededor como buscando algo en especial- veo que vienes sola, ¿No vino tu hermana contigo? –pregunto curioso.

-No ella vendrá después, decidí venir antes eso es todo –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y después significa…? –preguntó lentamente.

-Unos cinco días o dentro de una semana –respondió haciendo énfasis del número cinco con sus dedos.

-¿Por qué siempre viene después que tú? –la miro curioso.

-Eso mismo me gustaría saber –suspiro. Luego escucharon lo que parecía el motor de una moto frente al lugar, los dos chicos voltearon la mirada hacia la entrada y vieron a un chico rubio quitarse el casco mientras entraba al hotel, el chico los miro con esos ojos de un color azulado para luego sonreírles.

-Oye Uryu traigo los pedidos de esta semana –comento sin quitar su sonrisa mientras recostaba un brazo en la mesa de recepción donde se encontraba el peli-azul.

-No me digas, ya me di cuenta Kon –entre-cerro los ojos.

-¿Y esa actitud? –pregunto curioso.

-Nada.

-Además ¿Cómo es que sabes a lo que vengo? –inquirió mirándolo.

-Es a lo único que vienes siempre –soltó como si fuera lo más obvio de mundo.

-Bueno….sí tienes razón –se rindió.

-Por Kami ¿Qué acaso nadie sabe saludar aquí? –soltó molesta.

-Ahhh hola tú –comento Kon.

-Es una broma ¿No? –pregunto arqueando una ceja incrédula.

-Tú querías un saludo, ahí lo tienes –Sonrió divertido.

-Argg ustedes no tienen remedio –dijo sin más cruzándose de brazos.

-A mí no me metas, ese es él no yo –respondió apuntando al rubio.

-Oye –reclamo mientras hacia un puchero- como sea –miro a su alrededor para luego mirar desconcertado a la chica- ¿Dónde está tu hermana? –pregunto curioso.

-Vendrá después ¿Por qué? –lo miro.

-Solo curiosidad –respondió.

-¿No te cansa esto de las entregas Kon? –pregunto la chica.

-Claro que no –negó con la cabeza levemente.

-Si supiera que el que realmente hace las entregas es Sado….-murmuro el peli-azul.

-Tú te callas –le susurro Kon.

-Ya decía yo porque haces las entregas en esta época del año –lo miro divertido.

-No sé de qué hablas –miro a otro lado.

-Claro….-entre-cerro los ojos sin quitar su sonrisa burlona de su rostro.

-¿Qué tanto hablan? –pregunto curiosa la chica.

-Nada en especial –respondió el peli-azul- entonces vienes de visita, ¿Cuánto tiempo? –la miro curioso.

-No tanto, una semana o diez días lo mucho –respondió sin más.

-Ya veo…

-Oye, ¿Dónde está Ichigo? No lo veo por ningún lado –pregunto desconcertado Kon.

-Tiene razón, ¿Dónde está? –lo miro curiosa.

-Lo único que sé, es que dijo que saldría a tomar aire fresco porque "este lugar lo asfixia" ¿Y yo qué? –Dijo lo último molesto- en fin –suspiró- es lo único que me dijo, no me especifico un lugar ni nada por el estilo –se encogió de hombros.

-El típico flojo –comento la chica.

-E idiota –le siguió Kon.

-Ni que lo digan –dijo Uryu para luego soltar un suspiro.

-En fin, y…. ¿Cuándo viene tu hermana? –pregunto Kon.

-Una semana o cinco días, no sé –respondió sin darle mayor importancia- ¿Por qué tanto interés? –pregunto de repente mientras lo miraba con los ojos entre-cerrados.

-Solo es curiosidad ya lo dije –dijo sin más.

-Sí claro….-comento el peli-azul en un tono sarcástico.

-Lo digo enserio –hizo un puchero.

-Sí te creo –comento en el mismo tono solo que en menor grado.

-Cree lo que quieras me da igual –comento fastidiado, pero al parecer por su expresión repentina recordó algo en ese momento- oigan, sonará raro pero juro haber visto a Ichigo ahora que venía de camino –comento.

-¿Y eso que tiene de raro? –pregunto la chica.

-A eso voy –le dijo mientras la miraba con recelo para luego suspirar- en fin, lo que quiero decir es que lo vi, pero estaba haciendo snowboarding –explicó.

-¿Qué? –Inquirió incrédula- ¿Lo dices enserio? –miro al rubio quien solo asintió.

-Si lo dices pues debe ser un milagro ya que hace dos años que no practica ese deporte –explico el peli-azul.

-Ni se diga del patinaje –comento la chica para luego suspirar.

-Lo curioso es que antes de que comenzara hacer snowboarding lo vi charlando con una chica, entonces al ver eso me quede a ver desde lejos por más tiempo, y gracias a eso es que se todo esto –explicó- creo que con el grupo de chicos con el que estaba eran lo que se alojaron hace poco, ya que los vi entrar la vez anterior.

-¿Y cómo es que sabes quienes entran aquí eh? –pregunto divertido el peli-azul.

-No es que vigilara ni nada –se defendió.

-Yo no he dicho nada sobre vigilar solo pregunte como es que sabias –se contrarió en tono de sorna.

-Ya verás….-dijo furioso con una vena en la sien.

-Espera…. ¿Una chica? Kon acaso te golpeas la cabeza mientras estabas en la moto ¿O qué? –pregunto incrédula la chica.

-Yo digo lo que vi, y no estoy mintiendo, además como no fijarme si mi trabajo queda cerca de esa montaña, eso y que para tomar el atajo que me hace llegar más rápido aquí tengo que pasar por ahí –explicó.

-No te creo –comento la chica.

-Yo pienso lo mismo, el día en que vea a Kurosaki con una chica es cuando yo deje de usar estos lentes –dijo el peli-azul.

-Pues si no me creen vayan y véanlo ustedes mismos –exclamo Kon cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno tratándose de eso, lo tengo que ver –comento Uryu.

-Opino lo mismo –dijo la chica.

**-xYx-**

-Wow, tengo que admitirlo, es bueno en esto –dijo mientras miraba como el chico hacia un truco en el aire con la tabla de snowboarding.

-Entonces no mentía con lo de saber esquiar –comento una chica rubia.

-Y para tener dos años de no hacerlo no ha perdido práctica –murmuro la pelinegra.

-Oye Rukia ¿Quieres ir a patinar? ¿Conmigo? –pregunto un chico detrás de ella.

-No –fue la seca respuesta de ella.

-Eres mala –hizo un puchero.

-Lo que digas Kaien, lo que digas…

-Rukia –la llamo una voz femenina, ella volteo a ver a la dueña de esa voz.

-¿Qué pasa Rangiku? –le pregunto a su amiga.

-Dime, ¿Cómo conociste a ese chico? Digo cuando llegue a ver que estabas bien parecía que ya lo conocías -sonrió de manera socarrona.

-Obviamente lo conocí pidiéndole la dirección de este lugar –la miro seria.

-¿Y solamente fue la dirección del lugar? –sonrió de manera burlona.

-No sé a dónde quieres llegar Rangiku –entre-cerro los ojos.

-A nada en especial –sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Ajá –respondió no muy convencida.

-Oye Rukia –la llamo un chico frente a ella, la pelinegra volteo a verlo.

-¿Qué sucede Renji? –lo miro de manera curiosa.

-Me preguntaba si mañana podríamos ir a patinar.

-Por supuesto –respondió.

-Waaa yo si quiero patinar –exclamo con alegría Matsumoto.

-A él bien le aceptas –renegó Kaien mientras hacia un puchero.

-Es mi primo y tú eres un pervertido –dejo en claro.

-Claro que no.

-Déjalo o se pondrá peor –dijo Renji sin más.

-¿Qué? No –negó el pelinegro.

-Si como sea –respondió el pelirrojo- entonces todos iremos a patinar mañana.

-Oye Kia si quieres puedes invitar al chico –le susurro Matsumoto a su oído.

-¿Para qué? –inquirió molesta.

-Pues para que nos acompañe ¿Para qué más? –dijo como di fuera lo más obvio del mundo, claro, sin dejar de lado el tono socarrón.

-Invítalo tú –respondió sin más.

-Eres una aguafiestas –hizo un puchero para luego suspirar- entonces si no lo invitarás tú lo hare yo –comento en un tono burlón.

-Haz lo que se te antoje –respondió desganada.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –pregunto el pelirrojo a Kaien quien se encontraba sentado con la cabeza agachada y un aura deprimida.

-Kia no me quiere….-murmuró.

-¿Por qué será…? –entre-cerro los ojos- pervertido…

-Que noooo –hizo un puchero.

* * *

**Bien hasta aquí dejo el capítulo e.e espero que haya sido de su agrado, enserio disculpen la tardanza pero no he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente que digamos u.u pero naaaa hago lo que puedo xD.**

**Respondiendo reviews :v**

**Andrea Barboza.3363: **jajajajaja por Kami, te seré sincera….tuve que leer dos veces tu review ya que a la primera no pude por reírme como loca xD jajajaja enserio, creo que es el comentario más gracioso que he leído hasta ahorita, jajajaja Byakushi cof cof digo Byakuya cof cof amor de mi vida *^* le preguntaré a Rukia si me presta a la fresa y su sexy y sensual hermano para esta noche 7u7 capaz y me congela xD okno e.e al rato querré a Grimmjow :3 junto con Kaien y el sensual de Toshiro ewe mejor me callo o diré cosas que no debería decir 7.7 naaaa xD en fin, tengo que agradecerte ya que este review (al leerlo tantas veces) me dio una idea, no es tanto pero algo es algo 7u7 Byakushin ya tengo en que usarte *-* jajaja :3 mmmm harem de hombres sexys….suena bien ewe jajajaja xD (fuera intento de perversión….fuera xD) jejejeje me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior :3 y con Kaien puede que quede sin descendencia x3 pero se salvará ya que dentro de poco (muy poco ._.) se pondrá más serio (ya que le salió una posible amenaza con la naranjita xD se la va a robar 7u7) jajaja en fin, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :3

**DBZFanGXCC: **me alegra bastante que te haya gustado este fictic :3 y opino lo mismo, Rukia e Ichigo son tan Kawais *w* jajajaja y también me pregunto como pude hacer a Kaien de esa manera xD pero tarde o temprano alguien lo iba a corromper :3 okno :c jejejeje y lo de la relación con Toshiro…mmm puede que lo piense, de hecho puede que me haya dado una idea acerca de eso, la verdad es que no me decido sobre el HitsuKarin y HitsuHina xD pero puede que en este fic mejor dicho en este fic terminará en HitsuKarin e.e ya tengo mis ideas ewe jejeje y lo de Matsumoto y Renji….No no hay nada entre ellos xDD ¿Los hice parecer así? Jajaja nooo XD simplemente son amigos :) no hay nada entre ellos jejeje en fin espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :3 muchas gracias por seguir este fictic :D

**¿Quién creen que era la chica que hablaba con Uryu y Kon? Aunque es muy obvio saber quién es….como sea xD. **

**Agradezco a todos los que se toman su tiempo en leer las locuras de esta chica e.e, también quiero agradecer a los que dejan un review (déjenmelos…..me alimento de ellos :9), agregan a favoritos, alertas, o quien me lee desde las sombras ewe les agradezco ese simple detalle XD**

**¡En fin, me despido! ¡Sayonara! :3**

* * *

_**¿REVIEWS? :3**_


	6. ¿Celos?

**A los que leen el fictic, enserio disculpen la demora xD si por mi fuera la hubiera actualizado hac semanas jejeje, en fin, espero que les guste el capítulo :3**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

-Maldición –se quejó- esto duele –dijo pasándose una mano por su rostro- ¿Por qué demonios no se quita? –bufo.

-Les advertí de que bajaran la velocidad –aclaro- ahí es culpa tuya por no hacerme caso –comento la chica.

-Eso pasa cuando se es muy terco –dijo otro chico.

-Tú te callas –lo miro fulminante.

-Ikkaku ¿Cuándo cambiaras…? –pregunto en un tono divertido el chico mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Ya verás Yumichika –lo amenazó.

-Además –agrego la chica- si tanto te duele, deja de tocarte la zona afectada idiota –se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo que pasa es que es muy tonto, déjalo Matsumoto –comento otro chico quien estaba recostado en un árbol.

-Y ahí va el otro –dijo la rubia mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con la palma de su mano como diciendo que no había remedio ya que sabía lo que se aproximaba.

-¿Qué dijiste enano de pacotilla? –inquirió molesto Ikkaku mientras se levantaba de la banca donde reposaba con anterioridad.

-¿Cómo que enano? Eres un imbécil ¿O es que acaso no te has visto en un espejo? –exclamo furioso con una vena en la sien.

-¡Espejo mi trasero! ¡Ya verás!

-¡A ver calvito!

-Esto no tiene remedio, iré a otro lugar que no sea este –comento Yumichika en un tono entre cansado y fastidiado.

-Voy contigo –dijo Matsumoto mientras se daba media vuelta para seguirlo.

Momo los siguió en silencio ya que de sobra sabía que solo se perdería tiempo intentando calmar a esos dos… ¡Si tan solo tuvieran algo de razonamiento!

Resignada volteo la vista hacia al frente, viendo a lo lejos a un Kaien sentado en una banca, observando…más bien, aburriéndose con su alrededor, no muy lejos de él, a un lado de la banca, estaba Renji de pie con celular en mano, al parecer tratando de matar el tiempo.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces idiota?! –grito una voz femenina.

-¡¿A caso no vez?! ¡Dejando en claro que eres una enana! ¡Mira hasta donde me llegas! –exclamó mientras posicionaba una mano en su pecho como cuando medias la estatura de algo o alguien.

-¡Argg! ¡No me jodas fresa parlante! ¡Tu cabello es una….!

-¡No te metas con mi cabello intento de _**Oompa Loompa, **_que luego no respondo!

-¿Qué mierda…? ¡¿Quién carajos te has creído para llamarme de esa manera imbécil?! ¡Eres un reverendo idiota! ¡Demasiado que deberías tenerlo escrito en la frente como recordatorio! ¡Tan idiota que ese debió ser tu nombre!

-¡Maldita enana!

-¡Estúpido!

-¡Medio metro!

-¡Subnormal!

-¡Enana trastornada!

-¡Descerebrado!

-¡Duende!

-¡Al diablo! –exclamo mientras lo golpeaba en el abdomen.

-Maldita….-gimió adolorido para luego caer al piso cubierto de nieve y así retorcerse de dolor.

-¡Te lo mereces por idiota! –bufó cruzándose de brazos.

Matsumoto los observaba desde lejos un tanto divertida con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Esos dos se ven tal para cual….-comento con sorna.

-¿Qué cosa? –inquirió un Renji desconcertado apartando su vista del teléfono para ver a la rubia.

-Ellos…-los apuntó con el dedo índice, claro sin dejar de sonreír. A lo lejos se podía distinguir a una Rukia gritándole al peli-naranja quien yacía recostado en el piso retorciéndose adolorido del tremendo golpe que le dio Rukia en el abdomen.

-No lo sé, perecen que nunca están de acuerdo en nada, de hecho, como si fueran incompatibles –explico mientras guardaba su celular en su bolso mientras miraba a los chicos con los ojos entre-cerrados, la misma mirada de cansancio que les otorgaba a cierto peliblanco y calvo.

-Pero como tú sabes…los opuestos se atraen –le sonrió socarronamente.

-Ah? ¡Son tercos y orgullosos! Dudo que alguna vez se lleven bien –respingó. El solo hecho de imaginarse a Rukia con _ese_ lo hacía desconfiar, él a veces podía ser muy escéptico en esas cosas.

-Oh vamos, ¿Acaso estas celoso de que tu prima comience a gastar su tiempo en un chico que no eres _tú_?

-¿Qué? ¿Celos? Pff…alucinas –respondió banalmente mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirando a otro lado.

-Claro como no lo vi antes. Ya que tú y Rukia pasan mucho tiempo divirtiéndose, comenzaras a extrañar su compañía cuando ella este…

-¡Arrgg! ¡Calla! –masculló sacudiéndose sus cabellos pelirrojos.

-Oye pero si eso es normal, aunque cabe destacar que ese tipo de celos los debería tener el hermano, así que…. ¿Celos de primos? –lo miró con un dedo en su mentón.

-Eh? ¡Estás loca! –gruño mirándola fulminante.

Ella suspiró- deberías conseguirte una novia ¿No crees? –mofó.

-Creo que Matsumoto tiene razón Renji –le siguió otro chico el cual al parecer se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

-Tú te callas Yumichika –lo amenazó.

-No sé, creo que no soy el único que piensa así, ¿Verdad Hinamori? –la miro sonriente.

-Ah..bueno…-no sabía que responder.

-Ustedes…-masculló el pelirrojo con un aura maligna.

-Oigan….-la voz de Matsumoto los interrumpió volteándola a ver desconcertados y curiosos por el tono dudoso de ella- miren a Kaien…-apunto a cierto pelinegro que seguía sentado en la banca observando con el ceño fruncido hacia donde se encontraba Rukia y el peli-naranja quienes ahora parecían mantener una conversación civilizada y más clamada.

-Y…. ¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte? –inquirió el peli-naranja viéndole de reojo.

-Mmmm quien sabe, una semana y media lo mucho –lo miró chocando inconscientemente con esa mirada ámbar, noto que su expresión y facciones eran relajadas, observándolo mejor pudo ver que sus pestañas eran del mismo color raro de su cabello, lo que daba a entender que no era teñido. Ella lo seguía mirando como si quisiera que ese momento durara más tiempo, le agradaba esa sensación que sentía cada vez que miraba esos ojos.

Pero luego una leve brisa le golpeo el rostro trayéndola devuelta a la realidad, se acomodó los mechones rebeldes los cuales estaban así por la ventisca. Luego de la nada recordó lo que su amiga le había comentado.

"_**Si quieres puedes invitar al chico" **_

Las palabras de Matsumoto resonaban en su cabeza, de hecho no le molestaría que él fuera con ellos….

-Ichigo…-lo llamó, este solo le respondió con un sonido gutural dándole a entender que la escuchaba- mañana, los chicos y yo iremos a patinar –lo miró encontrándose de nuevo con esa mirada avellana- ¿Quieres ir con nosotros? –preguntó sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

-Por supuesto –sonrió sin despegar su vista de esas orbes violetas. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Kaien apretó más su agarre a la banca así también como aumentaba más la fuerza apretando sus dientes, sin despegar su vista de los chicos los cuales seguían sonriéndose.

-Creo que alguien más está celoso….-murmuró el pelirrojo.

-Eso le pasa por no tomarse las cosas enserio y dejar de ser un pervertido –comento Matsumoto mientras miraba al chico soltando un suspiro.

**-xYx-**

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué el camino largo?! Eh?! –lo miro esperando una explicación.

-¡Es el único camino que lleva allá, tonta! –de defendió.

-Y justamente teníamos que venir caminando… ¡Genial! ¡Lo que faltaba! –se quejó.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que el la moto no quepan más de tres! –gruño.

-¡Pues me hubieras dejado a Uryu y a mí la moto y tú te hubieras ido en bicicleta!

-¡¿Y crees que con este clima yo pueda andar en una bicicleta?! ¡¿A caso estás ciega niña?!

-¡No me llames niña que ya soy mayor de edad idiota!

-¡Pues quizás no te funciono el desarrollo porqu….! –pero fue interrumpido gracias a cierto golpe de la chica.

-¿Qué decías Kon? –pregunto con puño en alto mientras lo miraba tirado en la nieve.

-N-Nada…-gimió adolorido.

-Al fin un poco de silencio….-murmuró un chico de lentes.

-En fin…-suspiro- no estamos muy lejos ¿Cierto Kon? –lo miró levantarse y sacudirse la nieve que tenía en la ropa.

-Sí…no falta mucho para que vean que YO no les MIENTO –dijo puntualizando el "Yo" y "Miento".

-Sí, sí lo que digas –comento la chica sin darle mayor importancia para luego comenzar a caminar seguida de Kon y Uryu quienes iban en completo silencio, no incomodo, más bien cada quien iba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Los minutos pasaron hasta llegar a la cima de la colina.

-Por aquí…-murmuró el rubio escondiéndose tras unos arbustos cubiertos de nieve blanquecina.

-Entonces…. ¿Dónde está? –inquirió curiosa la chica buscando con la mirada en el lugar.

-Está allá…-el peli-azul señalo a un lugar específico- y esta con….

-La misma chica que les comente –interrumpió Kon.

-Me siento rara espiándolo….digo, esto era más la maña de mi padre –comento la chica.

-Es el poder de la sangre –bromeo el peli-azul.

Ella se encogió de hombros- supongo….

-Parece que se llevan bastante bien….-comento divertido el rubio viendo como de vez en cuando estos se sonreían.

-Cierto….tan cierto que me parece raro –murmuro Uryu pensativo.

-Ya volvió a las andadas –dijo divertido Kon.

-Él nunca estuvo en esas cosas, no inventes –recalco la chica.

-Le quitas el chiste –hizo un puchero.

-Él que andaba en esas cosas eras tú, solo que nunca lograste nada –decía el peli-azul acomodándose los lentes con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-¿Qué cosa? –inquirió desconcertado.

-¿Quieres que lo diga? ¿Sobre….lo de tu amor….secreto? –lo miro burlonamente.

-¿Tienes un amor secreto? –Pregunto incrédula la chica- ¿Quién es la desafortunada? –sonrió burlonamente.

-No querrás saberlo –dijo Uryu.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Ahh! No es nadie, solo lo inventa para fastidiarme –decía lo último con un tono molesto- ya sabes cómo es…-suspiró rogando que la excusa fuese creíble.

-Lo que digas…-respondió no tan convencida, pero por la paz…

-Ajá, no es nadie –murmuró el peli-azul cerca de Kon mientras que este solo respondió gruñendo.

-En fin, creo que tenías razón, ha vuelto a hacer snowboarding –comento la chica al lado de Kon.

-La pregunta es…. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál fue la razón? –inquirió un desconcertado Uryu.

-¿Qué acaso no es obvio? –pregunto Kon.

-¿Qué cosa? –Uryu lo miró.

-Le gusta la chica….recuerden lo lento que es, además dudo que tenga conciencia de que a lo menos se siente atraído un poco por la ella –explicó el rubio.

-Estas apresurando las cosas –la chica se cruzó de brazos.

-Creo que ella tiene razón –dijo el peli-azul acomodándose los lentes.

-Crean lo que quieran, pero yo he visto la misma actitud en todos los que vienen aquí y siempre termina siendo así –explicó seguro.

-Pero recuerda que Ichigo no es normal –intervino Uryu- él es como un….

-¿Espécimen raro? –Pregunto la chica alzando una ceja.

-Exacto –respondió de manera burlona.

-Sí, eso es verdad –continuo la chica.

-Ya que, verán al final que tuve razón –suspiro cansado.

-Lo que digas….-dijeron al unísono los chicos.

**-xYx-**

-¿Ya terminaron ustedes dos? –pregunto alzando una ceja con los ojos entre-cerrados.

-Él tuvo la culpa –apunto al chico a lado suyo.

-Claro que no, fuiste tú –respondió en el mismo tono cansado.

-No tienen remedio, perecen unos niños –negó levemente la cabeza viendo a un peliblanco sobre la nieve junto a su compañero el calvito. Al parecer ya había terminado sus muestras de _"Cariño"_.

-Por el momento podemos estar tranquilos ya que estando cansados no seguirán peleando –explicó un chico al lado suyo.

-Vaya, que preocupación Yumichika –nótese el sarcasmo.

-Ellos son los únicos culpables de sus golpes –se defendió.

-Oye ¿Qué hora es? –Preguntó Renji de la nada.

-Casi medio día…-respondió Yumichika mirando su reloj.

-Será mejor que volvamos al hotel, empiezo a tener hambre –comento frotándose el estómago.

-Sí, en eso estoy de acuerdo –dijo Masumoto.

-Muy bien pero…. ¿Quién les dice a esos dos? –pregunto apuntando a dos chicos quien al parecer estaban….peleando.

-¡¿Cómo que no te gustan los chappys?! –lo tomo del cuello del abrigo.

-¡¿Quién crees que soy para que me gusten semejantes estupideces?!

-¡Chappy no es una estupidez!

-¡Esa cosa es una mier…!

-¡Con chappy no te metas imbécil! –Rukia con toda la rabia contenida se le tiro encima con intenciones de golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

-¡Tú y tu estúpido conejo se pueden ir al demonio!

-¡De esta no sales vivo idiota!

-¡No entiendo como te gusta esa cosa horriblemente fea! ¡Eso y que tú eres peor!

-¡Como si alguien te considerara atractivo fresa! –lo golpeo en el abdomen.

-¡AH! ¡Maldita enana del demonio!

-Díselo tú –Renji miró a Matsumoto quien esta solo hacia un puchero negándose- a ti te hace caso mientras que a mí no.

-Es tu problema….-comento sentándose en una banca de ahí.

El pelirrojo bufó desganado, en fin. No era que se fuera a acabar el mundo.

* * *

**Bien hasta aquí dejo el capítulo :v espero haya sido de su agrado :)**

**Respondiendo Reviews :v**

**Andrea Barboza.3363: **jajaja hay que pedir "prestada" la casa de Urahara para alojar el harem sexy *¬* y obviamente Urahara no se escapará de esta 7u7 jajajaja me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Y si obviamente no puede ser Orihime ya que como recordarás….ella es mucama xD y Tatsuki ya tiene su papel que tampoco es ese, pero creo que con este capítulo, no sé si les di una pista pero en el siguiente aseguro que sabrán la identidad de la chica jejeje y ten por seguro que te avisaré en que momento de la historia ayudaste ewe ¡Byakushin Amor de mi vida! ¡Ichigo mi tentación! ¡Y Grimjow…eh….lado salva…okno ya me callo xD jajaja hay que invadir la casa de Urahara, la mansión Kuchiki o mi casa no hay problema okno jajaja en cualquiera de esas secuestramos y hacemos un harem de los hombres sexys de bleach *Q* jajaja y te ayudaré a secuestrar a Ichigo….hay que hacerle cosas 7u7 jajaja en fin, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, y te digo que Kaien las tendrá peores más adelante xD sin más, no leemos más tarde, también te cuidas :3

**HinaHitsugaya: **aww que bien que te haya gustado x3 todos adoran la familiaridad con la que se hablan esos dos *w* jejeje.

**Sin más, me despido. ¡Sayonara!**

* * *

_**¿REVIEWS? :3**_


	7. ¿Quién Es Ella?

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento uwu lamento a demora xd sólo me queda decir que el tiempo y la falta de inspiración fueron las culpables xD, en fin, no les quito más tiempo así que los dejo con la lectura.**

Desclaimer: **LOS PERSONAJES ASÍ COMO EL ANIME PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO.**

**Advertencia: **AU, posible OoC.

"**-xYx-"** Cambio de escenario ewe.

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Chicos de entre 20 a 23 años estaban caminando por el suelo cubierto de nieve, buscaban algo en específico ya que llevaban un rato caminando, una chica castaña, una rubia, un pelirrojo y un pelinegro, sonreían mientras caminaban, mientras que un calvito, un chico de cabello corto con unas plumas en su cara, y un albino tenía la expresión neutra, un peli-naranja mostraba tranquilidad en su rostro mientras que una pelinegra mostraba fastidio.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar…? –Pregunto en un tono desganado y con suma molestia.

-No falta mucho para llegar al teleférico, no seas abuela –respondió un chico al lado suyo.

Ella gruño en respuesta mientras dirigía la mirada a él de manera asesina.

-No es como si hubiera querido venir desde un inicio –miro a otro chico quien estaba frente a ella. A juzgar por su tono de voz era bien sabido que se debía a un reproche.

El chico de la coleta capto la indirecta ya que se volteo quedando frente a frente de ella.

-Por amor a Kami-sama –exclamó mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro- ¿Quieres decir al menos que te has divertido? ¿O que el viaje no estuvo mal? –La miro cansado mientras que ella seguía seria.

-No es que está mal, es solo que si me hubieran dado la elección de venir o no, y no haberme arrastrado hasta acá. Hubiera elegido quedarme en casa –sonrió para luego volver a su gesto anterior. Molestia.

-¡Es lo mismo! –Masculló desesperado.

-Dale un Chappy tal vez así la convenzas –le dijo una chica de cabellera rubia y cuerpo bien proporcionado mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-¡Oye! Esa era mi táctica –se quejó un pelinegro que tenía facha de pervertido.

-Eso no te servirá –comento la rubia.

-¿Y tú como sabes? –Inquirió cruzándose de brazos mientras la miraba curioso con una ceja arqueada.

-A ti nada te sirve –sonrió con satisfacción al escuchar el bufido del chico- ¿A caso no te acuerdas del BMW? –pregunto socarronamente.

-Yo pagué tanto por el….no es mi culpa –lloriqueó.

-Te estafaron –se burló.

-Cállate –hizo un mohín- además no entiendo que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra.

-Lo que quiero decir es, que hagas lo que hagas nada te sirve –dijo mientras lo miraba y luego a otra chica de cabellera negra y baja estatura, hacia lo mismo una y otra vez- ¿Ahora lo entiendes? –Sonrió con sorna- pobrecito de ti -le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Déjalo Rangiku que lo pones peor –bromeo un chico al lado suyo.

-No sabía que apoyabas a la causa Yumichika –comento con fingida sorpresa.

-Estoy aburrido –se encogió de hombros.

-El sentimiento es mutuo –comento divertida la rubia. Luego volteo a ver a unos chicos que estaban al frente de ellos, sonrió para luego acelerar el paso y acercarse a ellos.

-Neee Ichigo –llamó a uno de los chicos mientras abrazaba a una chica de baja estatura por detrás.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto sonriendo pues se le hacía graciosa la escena que estaba montando la rubia.

-¡Rangiku suéltame! –exclamo intentando zafarse de los brazos de su compañera.

-¿Aquí hay aguas termales? –Ignoro la petición de su amiga mirando al peli-naranjo curiosa.

-¿Aguas termales? –Pregunto curioso un pelirrojo con una coleta mirándolos de reojo.

-Sí, hace poco les hemos hecho una remodelación –comento el chico pensativo.

-¿Hay aguas termales en el hotel? –inquirió asombrado el pelirrojo.

-¿A caso no has notado lo grande que es? Obviamente es posible que hayan idiota, por eso pregunto –respondió la rubia mientras hacía un puchero.

-Bien, pero no es para que te pongas así –se defendió levantando las manos.

-Sí, si –respondió de mala gana.

-¡¿Qué parte de suéltame no entiendes Rangiku?! –exclamo la pelinegra intentando una vez más, apartarse del agarre de su amiga.

-Mooo Rukia no te pongas así –comento divertida mientras le daba la vuelta y la volvía a abrazar, solo que la diferencia esta vez es que, la estaba ahogando con su delantera- eres tan pequeña que dan ganas de abrazarte –se burlaba la rubia para luego soltar una risa.

Tanto Renji como Ichigo intentaban contener la risa por lo que estaba pasando frente a ellos.

-¡mhenm mhcomhy mnhamom nhhmahamrsm! –exclamaba la pelinegra mientras hacia lo posible por liberarse de ese suicidio y aspirar otra vez el sagrado aire.

-¿Qué dijo? –pregunto desconcertada Rangiku ya que no había entendido nada de lo que había intentado decir su compañera.

-Cre-cre jajaja –intentaba hablar Renji pero la risa se lo hacía más difícil. Luego de haberse carcajeado por completo carraspeo- Creo que dijo _"Te voy a matar"_ –respondió sin quitar su sonrisa divertida de su rostro.

-Ahhh no lo creo –sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Más bien deberías soltarla –señalo el peli-naranja con una sonrisa pues seguía siendo gracioso- se está poniendo color morado por la falta de aire.

Rangiku miro a su compañera y comprobó que era cierto. Ella la soltó.

Rukia se apartó rápidamente de ella dando grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento, cualquiera o más bien dicho, cualquier pervertido se hubiese sentido en el cielo pero para ella fue una completa pesadilla.

-Estás loca –volteo a ver a su compañera fulminándola con la mirada.

-Solo me divierto –sonrió con satisfacción.

-Eso no es diversión, ¿Intentabas matarme o qué? -pregunto recuperando la postura.

-Naaa cálmate –le giño un ojo para luego voltear la vista al frente- mira que ya llegamos al teleférico –sonrió aún más sabiendo lo que vendría.

-No puede ser….-murmuro temerosa la pelinegra.

-A vamos no seas miedosa –se burló soltando una risita.

-Cállate…-bufó.

Y así, los chicos caminaron hasta el teleférico, uno a uno fueron entrando dejando de último a Rukia, Rangiku e Ichigo, la pelinegra miro de nuevo el aparato para luego tragar por los nervios que le invadían.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas tensa? –Pregunto el peli-naranja observando a Rukia desconcertado ya que el estado que había tomado al llegar ahí era demasiado inusual.

-Ah? N-No es n-nada jejeje –sonrió nerviosamente tratando de pasarlo desapercibido, pero al parecer no funcionó ya que el chico le dedico una mirada de _"No te creo"_.

-Le tiene miedo a las alturas –soltó Rangiku sin nada de tacto.

-¿Cómo? –Pregunto sin ocultar su sorpresa.

-¿Siempre tienes que decir todo? -se quejó intentando asesinarla con la mirada.

-¿Siempre tienes que ser una amargada? –pregunto en el mismo tono mientras que ella la miraba con sorna.

-A ver si entendí –hizo una pausa- Tú…tú –soltó una risita mientras la apuntaba con el dedo índice.

-¿Raro no? –la rubia lo miro divertida.

-Déjenme en paz –masculló la pelinegra.

-Es que aún no puedo creer que tú, TÚ, le tengas miedo a las alturas –respondió suspirando tratando de no echarse a reír. No comprendía como una enana mandona, malhumorada y terca podía tenerle temor a algo como eso.

-¡Arrgg! Son insoportables –gruñó revolviéndose los cabellos en señal de enfado.

-¿Suben o se quedaran ahí como idiotas? –pregunto cansado un pelirrojo.

-¿Idiotas? –pregunto indignada la rubia.

-¡Y-Ya voy! –respondió Rukia caminando nerviosa y rápidamente hasta subirse a aquel aparato.

Suspiro- ya que…-murmuro el peli-naranja acompañando a los demás, seguido de Rangiku.

**-xYx-**

-¡Ya era hora! –exclamó eufórica una chica mientras salía de aquel transporte, no le importaba en absoluto si golpeaba a uno de sus compañeros en el acto o los empujara por accidente, lo que ella quería era salir de ahí.

-¿No qué eras una amargada? Me sorprende verte sonreír –se burló una chica detrás de ella.

Su compañera quien hasta el momento estaba viendo al cielo con una sonrisa mientras inhalaba el aire fresco y agradecía mentalmente de estar de nuevo en tierra. Se volteo para mirar a su amiga de una manera no muy agradable.

-Vamos no pongas esa cara –siguió hablando su compañera rubia mientras se acercaba- sabes, para compensar esto ¿Qué te parece si visitamos las aguas termales? –Animó sabiendo de antemano que a su compañera le gustaban ese tipo de cosas.

-Etto…Bueno…-quería negarse pero sonaba muy tentador, además que en el momento en que su amiga dijo _"Aguas Termales"_ toda su furia se había ido al caño. Matsumoto sabía de soborno y chantaje.

-¿Les parece la idea chicos? –Pregunto volteando a ver a sus compañeros quienes se acercaban y al parecer habían escuchado su conversación.

-Uff…no es mala idea-sonrió de lado un pelirrojo de nombre Renji.

-Me vendría bien relajarme para así –hizo una pausa mientras cerraba los ojos a la vez que sonreía arrogante y levantaba el puño a la altura de su pecho- poder deshacerme de la tensión en mis músculos, practicar ganarle a este enano –miro a un peliblanco de lado suyo- por supuesto que iré –terminó de decir Ikkaku.

-Lo que digas –respondió el albino quien estaba absorto en su celular, la verdad ni lo había escuchado bien, pero aun así le daba igual lo que dijera, si menciona su nombre siempre será la misma habladuría de ganar o perder. _Tsk….qué molesto…-_pensó ante la actitud del calvito.

-Mmmm no suena nada mal. ¿Verdad Hinamori? –Volteo la vista hacia una castaña a su lado.

-Cierto –sonrió.

-Una pregunta…. –comento serio haciendo una pausa mirando detenidamente a un peli-naranja- ¿Hay aguas termales mixtas? –Preguntó sonriendo como idiota y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Diablos…ya va este….-murmuró Renji.

-¿Y para qué quieres saber eso? –Inquirió Matsumoto.

-Bueno…..jejeje- dijo jugando con sus dedos mientras miraba al cielo sin quitar la expresión estúpida de antes.

-Déjenlo no quiero saber –exclamó rápidamente el pelirrojo.

-Hay una pero no es tan grande ya que no la habitan más que solo 2 personas….ustedes saben….las….parejas –respondió el peli-naranja un poco apenado.

Rangiku volteo rápidamente a verlo con impresión y asombro.

-¿Tienen de eso aquí? –preguntó sin quitar su asombro a lo cual el chico asintió- no me lo esperaba….-murmuró.

-Como sea, vayamos rápido al hotel que la sugerencia de las aguas termales suena muy tentador, comienzo a sentir frío así que avancemos –refunfuñó Renji.

-Al fin alguien que me apoya…..-murmuró la pelinegra.

Suspiro- bien lo que tú digas…-respondió sin ánimos la rubia.

Y así los chicos comenzaron a caminar los que les faltaba para llegar al hotel, ya que no quedaba tan lejos les daría tiempo para ir a las aguas termales y luego comer algo ya que la hora del almuerzo estaba cerca. Mientras caminaban Renji, Yumichika y Momo hablanban trivialidades, Ikkaku y Toshiro sorpresivamente no iban retándose o peleando, aunque no era de estrañarse de Toshiro ya que el que daba inicio a todo eso era Madarame, en fin, Matsumto e Ichigo iban haciéndole el viaje irritante a la Kuchiki quien se moría de ganas por golpearlos, bueno solo con Rangiku ya que más de una vez dejo sin aire al peli-naranja con una de sus patadas dirigidas a su abdomen, y Kaien….bueno Kaien no iban mejor que los otros que digamos, estaba molesto, tenía ganas de alejar al peli-naranja de ahí al verlo convivir tanto con la pelinegra, y es que bueno, era más que obvio los sentimientos que tenía hacia la chica, pero al parecer ella ignoraba ese hecho alejándolo sin darle una respuesta concreta, no había ni un _"si"_ ni un _"no"_, antes eso no le importaba ya que ni lo rechazó pero tampoco lo correspondía, lo que le permitió estar en el beneficio de la duda, o eso pensaba él. Pero ahora le importaba saber si era correspondido o no, y más quería saber al ver que la presencia del peli-naranja podría deberse a una posible amenaza cuando de Rukia se trataba. Pero aun así no se dejaría ganar, por esa razón trataría de portarse más serio con respecto a eso, ya que guardaba una mínima esperanza de que no haya recibido una respuesta clara de parte de ella, por el hecho de no tomarlo enserio, ya que su actitud hasta ahora le decía mucho.

Siguieron caminando por un rato más hasta que al fin llegaron al hotel.

-Ahhh no puedo esperar para probar esas aguas termales…-exclamó alegre Rangiku con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-También quiero probarlas para relajarme un poco –comentó Renji a la vez que iban llegando a la entrada del lugar.

Una vez dentro Ichigo diviso a lo lejos, en recepción para ser más específicos a alguien que conocía bastante bien, no le sorprendió verla ahí ya que era normal en esa época del año. Sonrió, no la había visto en unos meses y en cierta forma le hacía falta.

Se acercó a paso rápido dejando a sus compañeros atrás, ganándose las miradas curiosas de estos por la acción.

-Pensaba que ya no vendrías –bromeo una vez estuvo cerca de la chica.

-Sólo fueron 3 días de atraso, no seas paranoico –refunfuño haciendo un mohín.

-Ya me hacía falta esa hostilidad –sonrió divertido al verla fruncir el ceño con intenciones de pegarle o reclamarle, pero sabiendo cómo era ella seguramente aparentaría que no fue la gran cosa y simplemente le respondería de manera fría e insultante, pero por desgracia su miraba delataba sus verdaderas intenciones- ¿Dónde está…? –dejó la pregunta al aire mientras buscaba por el lugar a alguien en específico.

-Vendrá después, no te preocupes –respondió con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

El chico sólo suspiró resignado para luego voltear la vista hacia su amigo quien seguía cubriéndole en recepción, más le valía hacerlo.

-¿Y tú qué? –Le dijo el peli-naranja.

El chico de lentes lo miró incrédulo para luego fruncir el ceño mientras se acomodaba los lentes y sonreía de manera irónica a la vez que unas cuantas venas del enojo se asomaban en su sien.

-¿Cómo qué "Y tú qué"? No me vengas con eso Kurosaki, por TÚ culpa, perdí mi horario de descanso –lo fulminó con la mirada a la vez que gruñía- habíamos acordado que te cubriría por una hora, pero te llevaste más de 3 horas –bufó.

-¿Ah? No recuerdo haber acordado nada cuatro ojos –se acercó amenazante hacia él- aparte de ciego, sordo –sonrió sínicamente.

-Maldito Kurosaki…-gruñó entre dientes apretando los puños por el enfado que sentía, ¿Qué se creía ese?

La chica quien hasta el momento había mantenido conversación con el peli-naranja, volteo a ver hacia otro lado donde no fuera esos idiotas, siempre es lo mismo, pensaba la chica con molestia. No muy lejos de ellos notó a un grupo de chicos, ahora que lo pensaba, esos chicos estaban con el peli-naranja, lo que decía que se conocían.

Matsumoto junto con los demás se preguntaban quién era esa chica de cabellera negra, a lo que Renji, Kaien, Rukia, Rangiku y sorpresivamente Toshiro quien no le pone atención a nada a su alrededor ya que según él _"No le interesa"_, miraban curiosos al peli-naranja y a la chica. Yumichika y los demás del grupo estaban en sus cosas, parecía interesarles más la identidad de la pelinegra a esos cinco.

-Oye Ichi-ni –llamó al chico a lo que los chicos los miraron un poco sorprendidos- ¿Quiénes son tus amigos? –Preguntó pues también le picaba la curiosidad por saber quiénes eran. Él la miró desconcertado ya que estaba prestando más atención a su pelea con el peli-azul que a ella.

Ella notó eso y bufó por lo bajó, a veces…bueno todo el tiempo Ichigo podía ser un completo despistado, era una de las tantas características que lo hacían idiota, según ella. Sin más remedio le volvió a formular la pregunta a lo que el peli-naranja miró a sus compañeros y luego a ella para luego sonreír levemente y guiarla a presentárselos.

-Oigan chicos quiero presentarles a mi hermana –exclamó una vez estuvo cerca de ellos, llamando así la atención de todos y cada uno de ellos.

-¿Hermana? –Preguntaron con asombro Matsumoto, Rukia, Kaien, Renji y Toshiro pues no esperaban que el chico tuviese una hermana.

-¿Ves? Les parece extraño que un espécimen raro como tú tenga hermana – se burló la chica.

-¡Oye! Ni por ser tu hermano dejas de fastidiarme –le reprochó ganándose como respuesta una risita de ella.

-¿Así que tu hermana? Pues me atrevo a decir que lo feo sólo lo heredaste tú.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso Renji.

-Naaa.

-Como sea. Se llama Karin Kurosaki –dijo sin más.

-Al menos preséntame adecuadamente –respondió fastidiada la aludida.

-Ya saben tú nombre, eso es suficiente.

-Tch….

-Karin, un gusto. Soy Matsumoto Rangiku –dijo la rubia saliendo de la nada cerca de ella con una de sus características sonrisas.

-Un gusto Matsumoto-san.

-Moooh, ¿Por qué tan formal? ¡Llámame Rangiku! –sonrió de oreja a oreja a lo que la chica sólo se limitó a asentir- y bueno, estos son, Renji Abarai, Madarame Ikkaku, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Momo Hinamori, Kaien Shiba, Rukia Kuchiki y Toshiro Hitsugaya –los presentó para luego acercarse a la chica y susurrarle al oído- esos dos últimos son unos amargados….

-¡Oye! –Dijeron al unísono los chicos pues había escuchado perfectamente el comentario de la rubia.

-¿Qué? –Se hizo la inocente- a vamos si es cierto –bromeo para luego soltarse a reír por las caras de pocos amigos que ponían los chicos.

-Bueno cálmense –les dijo un pelirrojo a los chicos quienes a duras penas hicieron lo que les decía. Renji suspiro cansado para luego mirar a Ichigo- entonces ¿Nos dirás dónde están las aguas termales?

-Claro, de hecho queda cerca de los baños, sólo que en vez de girar a la izquierda donde están estos, van a la derecha y al final del pasillo hay dos puertas, una dice caballeros y otras damas, no es tan difícil de encontrar –explicó.

-Entiendo –respondió el pelirrojo.

-Oye Ichigo, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? –Preguntó Rangiku.

-No creo. Tengo cosas que hacer –se excusó.

-Vamos Ichigo, nos gustaría que vinieras ¿No Renji? –Miró a su compañero.

-Tiene razón, ¿Qué dices? –respondió el pelirrojo, pues en ese corto tiempo se había hecho muy cercano al chico.

Ichigo suspiro entre tanta insistencia y terminó aceptando. De nuevo se disculpó, o más bien amenazó al peli-azul por eso ya que tendría que cubrirlo de nuevo.

Luego de eso los chicos desaparecieron de ahí luego de despedirse del chico que ahora sabían que se llamaba Uryu y de Karin.

-Según lo que escuché, esto será bueno –comentó un rubio de la nada mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

-¿A qué se refiere Urahara-san? –Preguntó extrañado el peli-azul.

-¡Oh! ¿Estabas aquí? Bueno, jojojo eso ya lo verás –respondió mientras sacaba su abanico de quien sabe dónde.

-Maldito…-masculló Uryu por lo bajo.

-¡Hola Karin! Qué bueno verte –saludó a la chica ignorando olímpicamente el insulto del chico pues lo había escuchado perfectamente.

-Hola Urahara-san, sigue igual de molesto que siempre –respondió la joven Kurosaki.

-¡Hay estos chicos de ahora! ¿Qué hice yo, un hombre tan sensual para ser maltratado así? –Lloriqueo detrás de su abanico pero sin quitar esa sonrisa de sorna de su rostro, algo tramaba y no sería nada bueno.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, y de nuevo lamento la tardanza xD intentaré no hacerlo de nuevo, la verdad no sé si pueda (no prometo nada e.e) la verdad lo hubiese hecho más largo, pero flojera-chan no me dejó (?) xD.**

**Bueno ahora ando falta de tiempo por lo que en esta ocasión no contestaré los reviews xD.**

**En fin, agradezco a:**

** .3363**

** .1426**

**DBZFanGXCC**

**Novenuatra**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! Enserio me suben el ánimo x3 también agradezco a los que agregan a favoritos o follows :3**

**En fin, sin más me despido.**

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva, tomatazos xD son bien recibidos x3 **


End file.
